What is family?
by IamSlytherin
Summary: In his twenties, Harry is auror and seeker, married to Ginny. He seems to have a perfect life but what does he do when his wife leaves him to raise their child alone. warning contains Slash and mpreg eventually HP/DM HP/GW au/ooc
1. we will be okay baby

Harry was pacing out in the hallway outside the delivery room. He had been away on a mission when his wife had gone into labour. The twenty five year old was head of the top team of aurors in the ministry, the youngest person to pass the training. Between being an auror and the star seeker for the national quiditch team, Harry had definitely not fallen out of the spotlight since the final battle.

Molly came over to him "Harry its okay. Ginny will be fine and you will soon have your daughter in your arms"

Harry nodded "I know. I just wish they would let me be in there with her"

His father in law came over to him "Harry you know that they would let you in if it was safe for her"

Harry nodded and continued to pace. His brother in laws and their wives were there. Hermione was even there though she was pregnant with her and Ron's second child. Ron and Harry were partners as aurors for the past three years since Ron finished his training and Hermione owned a shop on Diagon alley that specialized in selling muggle items for wizards.

Finally a doctor came out "Mr Potter you can go in now"

Harry smiled and walked into the room where Ginny was laying in a bed "Hey sweet heart, how are you feeling?"

Ginny grimaced but tried to smile "In a lot of pain. I am glad that it is over"

Harry looked up when a nurse came to him and placed a small bundle wrapped in pink on his arms. The beautiful little girl was his spitting image with a mop of wild black hair and his features.

"Have you thought of a name yet for her" the nurse asked him and Ginny

Ginny shook her head "Let my husband decide"

Harry looked at his beautiful daughter "Lily Sevra Potter"

Ginny glared at her husband but she nodded her head and the name was placed on the birth certificate. Ginny refused to even hold their baby. Harry was worried but the doctor assured him that it was not that uncommon for a mother right after a hard delivery to be unattached form her child. Harry had hoped that Ginny would change soon.

* * *

Things went from bad to worse though. Ginny refused to spend any time with their daughter. She returned to quiditch as soon as she could, a chaser for the harpies. She sent her daughter off to her mother's every day for care and practically never held the child. It was Harry who was up at all hours of the night for night feedings and for colic and more. Three months after Lily came home Harry finally confronted his wife.

"Harry get the baby" Ginny called

Harry who had come home from a double shift of raids said "Ginny, can you not tend to your daughter just once"

Ginny stormed in "You are the one who wanted the brat in the first place Potter. To flame your little ego"

Harry cringed "Ginny, we both decided that we should start a family"

"You just want to turn me into a brood mare like my mother" Ginny screamed "I am not giving up my career for your spawn"

Harry could not believe Ginny was speaking like that of their daughter "I never asked you to give up your career for OUR DAUGHTER"

Ginny glared at him "You only married me to get a baby, now you have it, be happy"

Harry wanted to shake her "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if your dear lover had not died in the final battle you would never have married me" Ginny said "Is that not why you gave her the name Sevra"

Harry raged "Do not ever bring up Severus in this house again."

Ginny threw a vase at him "Your dam filthy lover. Died the traitor he was. You married me to have your little heirs, nothing else"

"Never speak of Severus that way. He was not a traitor, he died a hero. And he was a better person then you could ever hope to be" he seethed "And you married me for the fame, you never loved me"

Ginny slapped him and stormed out of the house. Harry went to his daughter's bedroom and scooped his crying daughter into his arms. He could not deny that if his lover Severus had not died, he would never have married Ginny. Severus and Harry had fallen in love in fifth year when Snape taught him occulemany. They had wanted until he finished school to announce to the world and come out but he had died first.

"Its okay sweetheart he said to his daughter

* * *

A week later he received word from Ginny that she had filed for divorce and had moved in with Dean Thomas. They had been having an affair behind his back for months and they were moving to New York city. Ginny had been offered a huge contract with a quiditch team over there and Dean would be working for a magic magazine there. She would get nothing of his vast fortune thanks to a pre-nup agreement. She had not even fought him for custody of the child, she had severed all rights to her daughter without a second thought.

The Weasleys had cut off all contact with their daughter when she had left as they were appalled she would abandon her own child. Harry knew he had to make changes to his life now that he was a single dad. He retired from being an auror to be a hands on dad. The wealth he had been left by his parents as well as the Black estate made him easily one of the richest men in the country and allowed him to focus on his daughter.

When Lily was about six months old he decided he needed a change of scenery and took his daughter to live in France for a time. The Weasleys were only a portkey away from them and he knew a change of scenery was best for him to begin to heal and move on with his life. .


	2. surprise visitors

It was a warm summer day in the first days of July as Harry was strolling down the road that lined the seigne river in Paris. The school year had ended a few days back and he had brought Lily to Paris for a few weeks. It was hard to believe Lily would be a year old in a few days time. It seemed like yesterday that the doctors had first placed her in his arms. For one moment he thought of her mother but shook his head. He had created a life for himself and Lily here in France.

He looked down at Lily "Your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and your cousins should be here any day now"

His beautiful little girl was fast asleep but he did get a response "But your Uncles Fred and George are here now"

Harry looked up to see Fred and George beaming at him "Hey you prats, what are you doing here?"

Fred bent down to kiss his niece and then answered "A bit of business"

"And a bit of pleasure" George added

"Did not think we would miss our niece's first birthday did you" Fred asked

Harry smiled. He had invited all of the Weasleys but other then Ron and Hermione only and Bill/Fleur and Molly and Arthur had said they could make it. Bill and Fleur were in France visiting her family anyways, and Mr and Mrs Weasley would never miss their granddaughter's big day.

"I thought you guys were busy. Your business is sure thriving. My students are constantly getting caught with them" Harry laughed

Fred nodded "Actually in the process of opening a shop here in Paris. Lee is going to run it for us"

George nodded "So the retired auror has become a teacher, how is that going?"

Harry shrugged "Good. It was suppose to be until the end of term as the DADA teacher at Beauxbautons passed away but they have asked me to return for the fall and I have accepted. I must say I enjoy working with the students."

Fred nodded "Must be a bit boring compared to playing quiditch and catching bad guys. Ever miss the old life?"

Harry shook his head "Not for a moment. Teaching lets me be a full time dad to my princess here. And I am even coaching quiditch at the school next term as well"

"I was a bit surprised when Fleur said you took the job. I thought you were going to be a man of leisure for a few years" George questioned

Harry smiled "You know me, never one to sit back and do nothing. It did not feel right living off my inheritance alone. I enjoy teaching and the hours are good. Me and Lils are comfortable at the school, though we have kept our little cottage in Marseilles as well"

Fleur knew for Gabrielle had helped Harry land the job. Gabrielle had been teaching charms at Beauxbautons since she graduated. Fleur had told Harry how to contact her family when she found he was moving to France and the Delacaurs lived close to Marseilles. Gabrielle had thought Harry was the perfect candidate for the job and convinced him to accept it for the winter term. She had thought Harry needed a life beyond his daughter and since she could not get him to date any of the young men whom she introduced him to, she thought teaching as the next best idea.

"Are you guys done with your business today?" Harry asked

Fred nodded "Yeah. Spent the morning doing some set up in the shop with Lee"

"How is Lee by the way?" Harry enquired

"Doing good. He came to help us in Diagon when Fred went to run the shop in Hogsmeade but now he is ready to run his own shop" George nodded

"How about coming back to the flat I am staying at for some tea? Lily would love you see you when she wakes up." Harry said

He lead them to the flat where he was staying for the next few weeks. A friend who he had met when he first came to France owned the flat. She was a writer and was off in Africa for the summer and had offered to allow him and Lily the use of the flat. Lily beamed when she woke up and found her favourite uncles there. The twins had earned that title because of their jokes and pranks, not to mention how much they spoiled her.

Over tea they spoke about their own lives. Fred and his wife Angelina lived in Hogsmeade. Angelina had replaced madam Hooch who had retired a few years ago as flying instructor at Hogwarts and Fred of course ran his shop. George and Alicia lived in London where he ran the original shop and she was a healer at St Mungoes.

As Fred bounced his goddaughter on his knee Harry asked him "How are my godsons?" referring to his and Angelina's two year old twins

"Fabian and Gideon are definitely in their terrible twos. Mom says its pay back for what we put her through as kids" Fred said with pride

George took Lily from him "Well here hopes my little goddaughter here is easier on her daddy then your two little monsters"

Harry noticed a small frown on the face of George. Harry knew that he and Alicia had been trying to have a baby for a few years now and had been unable so far, even with magical aid. The way he doted on his nieces and nephew as well as his goddaughter, Harry knew he made the perfect choice when he asked the twins to be co-godfathers. It was not customary but he could not have chosen between the two of them. They left after dinner and promised to be back for the birthday party in a weeks time.

* * *

A few days later Harry was sitting at a table in a cafe drinking a cup of cappuccino and reading a copy of the Quibbler. The newspaper had gone international in the years since Harry had made it come to fame with giving it an interview in his fifth year. Luna was a world famous magical zoologist and her stories about exotic but real magical creatures had spread the magazine further. Add to it the contributions of her husband Neville who now taught herbology at Hogwarts, the magazine had spread internationally. Harry even after years of not being in it and Skeeter being fired, could not get the bad taste out of his mouth to read the Prophet

He was flipping a page when he heard a familiar drawl "Potter"

Harry looked up as it was not a voice he had heard in years "Malfoy"

Draco was standing there looking quite hansom in a black set of robes with his hair tied back "Surprising to see you here Potter"

Harry nodded "You as well." And after a moment "Perhaps we can call each other by our first names, it has been years"

Draco smirked but nodded "Harry" he said and then looked down at the stroller "Who is this little beauty?"

Harry smiled genuinely "Draco this is my daughter, Lily."

Draco knelt down next to her "She looks like you. Never took you to be the father type. I thought that you..."

Harry knew that Draco had been aware of his relationship with Severus "I married Ginny a few years after graduation."

Draco seemed shocked "That surprises me a lot. She never seemed your type"

"The marriage was much more of one for convenience. She wanted the fame, I just felt, well it was expected of me" Harry said

"Where is your wife?" Draco asked

Harry shook his head "In the US with her boyfriend last time I heard. She took off when Lily was three months old

Draco was shocked "I am sorry to hear that."

Harry shrugged "She never really wanted Lily. Resented her from the start. We have made a life without her"

Draco asked to sit down and when Harry motioned Draco took a seat "So what has the golden boy been up to?"

Harry told him about his career as an auror and on the national quiditch team. How he had given it up when his daughter was born. He had come here to France six months ago and was now teaching DADA at Beauxbautons. He explained it had been temporary but he had agreed to come back for the fall full time and that he and Lily would be spending the month here in Paris.

"So what brings you to Paris, Draco?" Harry asked

"I have been in Paris since after Hogwarts. I have been training as a potions master here. I work at the wizarding hospital" Draco explained

Harry knew that Draco and his family had a hard time after the war was over. It had come out that they had been spies for the order but there were many who distrusted them. Draco had hoped to apprentice with his godfather, Harry's lover Severus, but when he had died he had come here to start a new life. He had been focussed on his work and building a life for himself.

"I go home to see mum and dad from time to time but work keeps me busy" Draco said

Harry nodded "I know the feeling. Being mum and dad to this little one as well as working..."

"Its nice to catch up with you" Draco said looking at his watch "I have to get back to work but how about dinner one night?"

Harry smiled "I would love to see you again but I don't like leaving Lily alone in a strange city"

Draco smiled and looking at the baby "Then how about I bring dinner to you guys tomorrow night. I would love to get to know your little girl"

They agreed and Harry gave him his address. He smiled as he watched Draco walk off. They had become tentative friends thanks to Severus. It would be nice to have a chance to catch up with an old friend. Later that evening as he put his daughter down for bed and sat by himself next to the window with a glass of wine, he smiled at the thought of dinner with Draco.


	3. after dinner thoughts

Draco was not sure why he was so nervous. It was just having dinner with his old friend, if you could call him that. He had to admit he had been drawn to Harry back in school. He had been a bit jealous when he learned Harry had been dating Severus. He had told himself it was because Harry was hogging his godfather but Draco admitted it had been more about Harry. He had dated Blaise for a while and other men here and there but nothing serious. He had worried how his father would react but his parents had not been blind and had known before he told them, and had accepted his choice, wanting him to be happy.

He went up to the flat door and knocked on it and Harry opened "Draco" he said with a smile and ushered Harry in

"I hope you like Chinese food, Harry." Draco said, having no idea what kind of food to bring.

Harry nodded "I have always enjoyed a good Chinese take out."

The flat was quite large and spacious and Harry led him past the bedroom doors into a large grand room with a kitchen, living and dinning space. It had large floor to ceiling windows over looking the park across the way.

"This place is beautiful. A step up from my flat" Draco said

Harry raised an eyebrow "Would have thought you would have some posh pad."

Draco shrugged "Dad offered but I decided I did not want to continue to be a trust fund baby. Perhaps down the road, but for now it suits me."

Harry nodded and took the food from him and went into the kitchenette "Well this belongs to a friend. Our cottage in Marseilles is far more humble then this."

Draco looked around "Where is the little princess?"

Harry smiled "Down for a nap. She had a bad night last night, teething and all."

Harry was starting to get the food out when they heard a cry coming from one of the bedrooms. Harry sighed and started to head to the bedroom but Draco stopped him.

"Let me get her. Finish what you are doing." Draco said

"Are you sure?" Harry asked but smiled "She is good with strangers."

Draco stepped into the make shift nursery and saw the little girl was sitting up in the travel crib she was sleeping in. Draco smiled as he saw she had her father's blazing green eyes, as well as his other features. Draco scooped the little girl up in his arms and drying her tears he bounced her on his hip as he took her back into the kitchen, which stopped her crying.

Harry smiled at the sight "You are really good with her, you know."

Draco smiled "How did you ever end up with such a sweet child, Harry?"

Harry just laughed "I have no idea, I guess the Gods were smiling on me"

Draco placed Lily down in her high chair and he and Harry ate their dinner. Lily had eaten a bit earlier but Draco watched her munch on some crackers as well as a few grapes that Harry brought in a bowl for her. They talked about work, about what they had been up to since school though Harry was reluctant to speak about his marriage at that point.

As they were later sitting on a couch in the living room Harry said "Its nice to have some adult company"

Draco smiled as he watched Harry feeding his daughter a bottle "Its nice to have any company at all"

Harry burped his daughter and noticed she was starting to drift off but needed a bath. "She needs a bath. If you want you can..."

Draco shook his head "I will clean up the kitchen while you bathe her. If you don't mind the company"

Harry smiled and carried his daughter off to the bathroom where he gave her a bath. As he sat rocking her to sleep afterwards he looked down at her form. He had to admit that he was happy that Draco seemed good with the baby and that Lily seemed to like him. He had been scared of bringing anyone into their life for they were a package and was not sure how many people would take that.

* * *

Draco was standing unseen in the doorway looking at Harry and his daughter for a few moments. He drifted back into the kitchen where he made then some tea and when Harry returned from the nursery he found Draco in front of the fireplace on the couch, and a cup of tea waiting for him. He smiled and took a seat next to Draco and sipped the tea. It was nice to have someone take care of him for once.

Draco a few hours later turned to Harry "I should be going"

Harry looked down at his watch "It is getting late."

Draco let Harry walk him to the door but turned to Harry "I thought perhaps we could do this again. Perhaps on the weekend, we could take Lily to the park"

Harry smiled "Saturday is her party" Harry explained and then added "Perhaps you might join us"

Draco nodded "I would like that"

Harry told him the time for the party. Draco turned to leave but he without really thinking about it, turned back and planted a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. It was a fleeting kiss but it left them both blushing.

When Draco got back to his flat he still felt the heat in his cheeks "Draco, slow it down. He is a dad for heavens sake"

A dad with a little girl. Harry was not just some bachelor. Did he really want to get involved with a man with a family? In the past that thought would have scared him but Harry was different. He had watched Harry with Lily that night and he felt his heart pounding. He had to admit he could see himself being a part of that family picture. He knew he had to be careful, he did not have only Harry to worry about but Lily as well.

As he looked out his window "I will not hurt them" he thought.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in the rocking chair in his daughter's room for most of the night now. She had woken up two hours after she had went down, with a slight temperature and crying from her teething. At the moment she was asleep happily gnawing on one of the fingers on her father's hand. His mind though was on that kiss.

"I have to be careful, its not just about me now" he whispered

He rocked his daughter warmly "Draco seems to really like you though. If you have not scared him off yet, that seems a pretty good sign"

Harry had met a few blokes but when they learned he was a dad most had run the other direction. He was a bit more cautious about opening his heart then most were. Lily had already had her mother walk out on her, Harry did not want Lily to get to close to anyone to have them walk out on her as well. Lily could not remember her mum but she was getting to that age if someone entered her life now and left eventually, she would remember.

"Draco seems genuine though. I don't think he will hurt us. I will take it slow though. Make sure he is good for both of us" he said to his daughter.

He went and laid her down in her crib and placed a kiss on her forehead. He was wondering how the Weasleys would react when they saw Draco at the birthday. He knew his family would want him to be happy and hoped they would be accepting of Draco.

As Harry went to bed that night he had to admit that no matter how reluctant he was to go into a relationship because of his daughter, he felt a flutter in his heart from that kiss. He had not felt that way since the first time that Severus had kissed him. Harry had never thought he would fall in love again after he lost Severus but Draco's kiss opened a new sense of slight hope.


	4. Hard to believe its been a year

The sun poured through the windows as Harry woke up and slipped into a robe. He went into his daughter's room. She was laying in her crib cuddling with one of her toys and contently looking up at her mobile. He scooped up his daughter into his arms. He could not believe it was a year ago that day that he had stood pacing in the hospital for word of the birth of his daughter.

"Your mum has no idea what she is missing" Harry said and kissed his daughter on her forehead

He took her to the bed to a make shift change area to get her ready for the day "Your grandparents and aunts and uncles will be so surprised how big you have got"

She happily cooed at her dad and was babbling in baby talk that made him smile. He leaned down and gave her a raspberry on her stomach which made her smile.

"Come on princess, we have a few things to do before everyone gets here" he said and picked her up and took her from the room.

Harry spent the morning cleaning up the flat and running down to the store to pick up a few more items that he would need. He knew Mrs Weasley would show up with tons of food even though he told her not to. The woman had not changed in years, having been trying to fatten him up from the first time she had seen him. He and Lily still received care packages, even at Beauxbautons.

He went back into the flat and gave his daughter a bath and went to put her down for a nap. She was not having any of it though.

"Sweety you have a big day. You don't want to be grumpy and falling asleep when your aunts and uncles come" Harry sighed.

She said something that sounded like mumph and held up her hands

Harry sighed and picked her up into his arms and rocked her to sleep in the chair. He sang a son that he had heard Mrs Weasley sing to her grandchildren before and she drifted off into a nap. When he placed her down in the crib he went to take a shower, change and see to the final preparations.

* * *

Just after lunch time there was a knock at the door and Harry went to answer the door. He smiled as Ron and Hermione stood there. The past year had been good by both of them. Ron had done well enough as an auror though he had sent a few letters complaining about the new partner he had been given. Hermione's shop was a success that was rivalling the early days of the twins business.

Harry reached out to mess the hair of his little goddaughter Rose who squealed "Uncle Harry" and practically jumped into his arms. She was three.

Harry kissed her forehead "Hey princess, not to much trouble for your parents are you?" and she just smiled at him.

Ron smiled "She is going to be the next Fred and George I swear. Gives Fred's twins a run for their money."

Harry bent down to look at the little boy asleep in Hermione's arms "How is Hugo doing?'

Hugo was born three months after Lily "A lot quieter of a baby I must say then your goddaughter"

Harry let them in but before he could chose the door the twins arrive as well as Molly and Arthur. Bill, Fleur and their brood were right behind them as well. Harry smiled and noticed how amazingly punctual they all were, not common among the Weasleys.

Molly smiled "Where is that beautiful granddaughter of ours?"

Harry laughed "Asleep. Still a bit exhausted, teething for weeks now"

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder "Probably the dad that needs the nap"

George nodded "You know we are going to be here for a few more days. If you need a babysitter for a night to get some sleep we would be happy to take her"

But Fred added "Or for something else" and for some reason Harry thought the second twin knew something.

Harry turned his attention to the kids. Bill and Fleur had three children. Victoire was born right after the war and was now seven going on eight. Little Arial was almost five and little Louis-Arthur was three.

"You guys want to color" he asked and they squealed

As he had them set up he turned to the adults. "Wish the twins were here" he said to Fred

Fred nodded "Angelina would have brought them but they have the dragon pox right now."

Molly had made her way into the kitchen and was unpacking all of the food that he had insisted that she not bring. He just laughed, knowing her so well. He pointed at the food that he had prepared but she just shook it off and said that what ever was left over he could put away and eat later. She never thought a single man could take care of himself without a mother figure or wife. Though she had been like this when he had been married to Ginny.

The doorbell rang and Ron said "Who is not here yet?"

Fred gave him a sacredly knowing smile and said "Perhaps Harry has a surprise guest.

* * *

Draco stood nervously at the door holding a gift in his hand. He wanted to see Harry and Lily again but he knew the Weasleys were going to be here. He had not seen any of them since the war had ended. He stood at the door for a few moments before he finally got up the nerve to knock on the wood and he was happy to see Harry open the door.

"I was starting to wonder if you were coming" Harry said with a laugh.

Draco smiled "Would I miss the little princess' birthday?"

Harry lead him inside and nodded at the door of the make shift nursery "She is sleeping but come meet the other guests"

Draco could see the shock in the eyes of the other people in the room. Ron looked like he was fuming which did not surprise him but Fred and George were passing looks back and forth and Hermione was smiling broadly.

Draco turned to look at Harry and whispered "The twins saw me leaving your building the other day."

Harry smiled "I thought they knew something. They kept dropping hints, even offered their baby-sitting services while they are here in town."

Ron was not sure what to make of Draco being there. Years had passed and he still had problems with the knowledge of the relationship Harry had with Severus. The entire family had known of the relationship. They had known there was little love in his marriage to Ginny but they knew it was the same on her part. Hermione nudged her husband in the ribs.

"Remember, he is your best friend and you want him to be happy" she whispered

He winced "But does it have to be Draco? What is it with Harry and the Slytherin blooded ones"

Hermione just shook her head "We can't choose who we like. Draco would be good for him."

Draco felt a bit at unease with all the Weasleys and when he heard Lily crying he happily volunteered to go collect her from the room. He stayed in the room a few extra moments. He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Hey princess, going to keep me safe from those scary relatives of your out there" he asked

She gave him a huge toothy smile and said "Vram" and he took that that as a yes

Carrying her back into the room with him he found her being taken from him right away by one relative after another. After a few minutes of being passed around though Lily insisted on going back to Draco. The more shocking thing she had been in Uncle Fred's arms at that time and he was her normal favourite. Even Ron had to admit that his niece seemed to like Draco and he was good with her.

The afternoon went off well. His daughter was of course spoiled rotten by all of her relatives. Mrs Weasley had gone from knitting sweaters to baby blankets and made a new one for her. There was toys and books from everyone as well as those not there.

When the party was drawing to a close Molly said "I will stay and help you get this place cleaned up"

Harry insisted that they were traveling home and he would not hear of it "I will be fine, Molly, I promise you"

When the others had left from the family George whispered "Remember what I said, you need a baby-sitter in the next week we are happy to oblige"

Fred nodded "Same goes for me" and his eyes were obviously on Draco who was still there.

When the others left he turned back to Draco. He was amazed. Draco had not only not been scared off by his daughter but he had survived a birthday party with his extended family and still had a smile on his face. Draco offered to stay and help clean up and Harry was happy to let him.

* * *

Later when the flat was clean and she was down for the night, Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch again. Draco remembered something and took out a package from his pocket and handed it across to Harry. Harry was surprised for Draco had already given Lily a teddy bear.

"I wanted to give her something special for her first birthday" he said

Harry unwrapped the paper to find a beautiful music box with lilies painted all over it "Its beautiful Draco" seeing her name was also on the box

"Open it. There is something inside" Draco said.

Harry opened the lid and found as the box played a beautiful lullaby there was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. On it there hung only one charm right now and that was a small Eiffel tower.

"It is a tradition. You give a charm bracelet to a baby girl on her first birthday. A new charm every year. It will grow in size until she is an adult" Draco explained.

Harry felt the small charm and smiled "Thank you Draco. This is so special"

Lily started to cry and he went to get her but Draco told him to stay put and drink his tea. Draco went into the nursery and picking Lily up he sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her to sleep. Kissing her head before he put her down again he thought he could get used to doing this. When he joined Harry back on the couch Harry smiled.

"You are so amazing with her" Harry said

Draco just smiled "I would like the chance to get to know her better and spend some time with her daddy"

Harry nodded "Perhaps we could take the twins up on their offer to sit, and go out for that real dinner you suggested that first day."

Draco liked that idea "There is a great restaurant that I would love to show you."

Again they talked later into the evening and then when Harry walked Draco to the door it was Harry who made the first move. This time the kiss lasted just a bit longer then the last. When Draco left Harry went to bed and as they both slept that night, neither of them had the doubts they had with the first kiss, running through their minds. :


	5. first date jitters

Fred and George were laughing at Harry as he rushed around the flat. He was nervous. He felt like he was back in school again. He had not expected them to show up so early but they thought he could use an extra hand for getting ready.

He came back out "Does this shirt look good on me?"

Fred snickered "Would think you had never been on a date before?"

Harry nodded "Well, not really. I mean me and Severus could not really date could we. And well you know what it was like with Ginny"

George gasped "Never dated any one between them. You did not marry Gin until a few years after school"

Harry shrugged "Always busy with work and training, and now with Lily..."

Fred just patted him on the shoulder "It looks good, brings out your eyes. Draco will love it"

Harry smiled and heard his daughter crying. He went into the nursery. He picked up his daughter and felt that she was a bit warm. He turned around to the twins who were standing behind him.

"I can't go" he suddenly said

Fred gasped "What do you mean you can not go?"

"Lily is sick. I should not leave her" he said

George scooped his niece up from Harry "She is teething, has been for weeks. She will be fine"

Harry still seemed a bit worried "We are more then capable of taking care of our niece." Fred added

"And you do not want to disappoint Draco" George said

Harry smiled "I have been waiting for this dinner but..."

They both shouted "No buts"

They pushed him from the room and forced him to go and finish getting ready for the date. The doorbell finally rang and they both smiled as Harry nervously went to answer the door.

* * *

Draco was more nervous then the first time he had kissed Harry. It was not that he did not have tons of experience dating. This was the first time he really cared about the person. This was their first real date. He had butterflies in his stomach worse then the first time he has asked a girl out in their first year at Hogwarts. He grimaced when he thought about that first date with Pansy.

"Draco" Harry said with a huge smile when he opened the door.

Draco smiled "Harry" and then he took something from behind his back

Harry smiled at the sight of the stuffed owl "For me?" he said jokingly

"No for my little princess" he said seeing Fred holding her.

Lily squealed happily when she saw Draco and ignored the owl for the first few moments and her attention was drawn to the blond. Draco bent down and kissed her head and then turned back to the twins.

"Thanks for babysitting" Draco said

George laughed "Better take your date and get him out of here before he changes his mind"

Draco turned to look at Harry and he shrugged his shoulders "She was a bit under the weather"

Draco just smiled "Don't worry, I don't bight."

The two of them finally left and when they exited the building Harry turned to Draco to ask where they were headed. Draco would not tell him for it was a surprise and after he got Harry in a taxi, he gave a street address and nothing else. They finally pulled up along side a beautiful French bistro along the river, with amazing views of the city.

"I found this place when I first moved to Paris. It has amazing food. I thought you would like it" Draco said

Harry had not been to a nice restaurant since he left London "I am sure I will"

They had a table out on the veranda. Draco ordered them a bottle of wine and Harry smiled when Draco ordered the food for both of them. Draco realized what he had done and smiled apologetically at Harry

"Sorry. I guess its a habit, I hope you do not mind" Draco said

Harry just smiled "Its nice to have someone to care for me like this."

The food was as wonderful as Draco said it was and they discussed their school days and their jobs, and Lily. It felt like they had been together for a long time. Harry found he was able to talk to Draco just as comfortably as he had been able to talk to either of his best friends. The one subject that was never broached was past relationships, including both Ginny and Severus.

They later took a walk down along the river and Draco turned to Harry and after kissing him said "You know I really am enjoying my time with you"

Harry just smiled "I would hope so. If you kiss someone like that you do not like, I would hate to see what you do with someone your interested in"

Draco just kissed him again "Harry I would really like to see you"

Harry played coy "I thought that's what we have been doing?"

"I mean for real, I would like to date you. Even after you return south." Draco said

Harry stopped him "You know I come as a package deal"

"Could I forget your little princess?" Draco asked "You know I care about that little girl as much as I care about you. I would not have it any other way"

Harry was silent for a bit but Draco knew who he was thinking about. Other men might have been jealous about their boyfriend thinking of another man but Draco was not. He understood that Severus was Harry's first love and since he was brutally taken from Harry, there would always be a part of him with Harry. In a very strong sense, Harry was a widow, for those two had been bonded stronger then if they had been married. Draco could deal with that, Severus was always a part of him but Draco would be to, and Draco was his future.

"So can I have an answer already" Draco said

Harry smiled and reached up and kissed him passionately "Yes, I would love to see you officially"

Draco returned the kiss "How long do we have before we have to get back?"

Harry just smiled and asked "What did you have in mind?" Draco dragged him off further down the river. They spent most of the night walking under the stars, just together, barely talking, enjoying each other's company simply.

* * *

Later that night when he returned home he found the twins in the living room. Fred was asleep on the couch with Lily asleep on her back across his chest, with one of his fingers in his mouth for her to gnaw on. He smiled at the picture and placed blanket over the two and turned his attention to George. George was at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"So how was the big date?" he asked

Harry smiled "Draco has asked me to officially start dating him?"

"He asked to court you. How quaintly romantic?" George joked but he smiled with genuine happiness for Harry

Harry turned to look at their sleeping companions "Was it a rough night?"

George nodded "Lily was crying a lot tonight. Fred finally got her to sleep but it wore them both out"

Harry just smiled "You can have the extra bedroom. No point of waking him up for the night"

George smiled "Yes, then you can tell us more details about your date in the morning"

Harry just shook his head and headed off to his bedroom. He changed and climbed into bed. He had to admit he felt happier then he had in a long time. He could still feel Draco's lips against his own lips. Part of him wished he had invited Draco up to the flat. He wondered if he would have if the twins had not been there. He knew though he wanted to take this slow, enjoy the courtship as George called it.

* * *

In the morning he got a bit of a reprieve from the questions when as he sat down with his daughter to give her a morning bottle, an owl flew in through the open window and dropped an envelope on the table. The owl belonged to Alicia so George bent and scooped up the envelope. He read the letter and soon a huge smile spread across his face.

"What is that smile about? Bigger then mine last night" Harry said.

"Alicia went to the hospital yesterday. She has been a bit ill lately" George explained

Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going but asked "And?"

George was beaming "She is two months pregnant"

Fred who had just come into the room from the shower went to his brother and gave him a huge bear hug. Harry was so thrilled for George. He knew how hard he and Alicia had tried for the past four years to have a baby.

"Send my love and congratulations to Alicia for me" he said

George nodded "You know she wants you to be godfather. She suggested Katie as godmother, but perhaps we should make Draco" he said with a jab

If Harry had not been holding Lily he might have gone to tackle the twin but just said "Well I am the worlds best godfather"

It was not as if he did not have plenty of practice. He was godfather to both of Fred's twins, to Rose and to Fleur and Bill's middle child as well. And that was just within the family. He was godfather to Luna and Neville's two daughters as well.

The twins soon left but Harry said "Let me know when the baby is due. Me and Lil will come home for a visit"

George nodded "You should come home for Christmas this year. You know mum and dad would love it."

Fred told him to lay off "Perhaps Harry will have plans with someone else"

Harry said he would think about it and shooed them out the door. He had not been back to England since he in mid January. Perhaps Christmas at the Burrow was a good idea. He had a few weeks off from teaching. He knew that Draco went home every Christmas to England to see his parents. It shocked him he was already thinking about Draco when considering his plans.


	6. birthday surprise of the best kind

Draco was sitting at his desk doing some paper work in the end of July. Tomorrow was Harry's birthday. He had not seen Harry and Lily for a week as they had returned back to Beauxbautons so Harry could prepare for the next semester. Draco kept trying to concentrate on the file he was working on but his mind kept wandering to Harry. They had a lot of dinners in and days at the park with Lily, and from time to time when Harry trusted his daughter to a sitter, they had gone for a show or for dinner.

One of his co-workers came in "Hey Drake, coming out for drinks with us tonight"

He looked up at Shelly "Not tonight"

Shelly shook her head "Drake, you never come for drinks with us on Friday nights. Let loose on the weekend already"

Draco just shrugged "Perhaps next week"

"You know you have been pouting to much since that man of yours returned home" Shelly pointed out

Draco thought of something and smiled "Your right. I have"

She smiled smuggly "That means you are coming with us"

Draco finished off his report, shoved it in the desk and said "No. I am heading off to the south"

Shelly just smiled and watched as Draco grabbed his bag and headed for the fireplace in his office to floo home. He had already sent a birthday gift to Harry via his eagle owl. Harry would be surprised, happily he hoped, when he showed up on his doorstep.

* * *

Bauxbautons was not far from Bordeaux so many weekends Harry spent at the cottage he owned but this weekend he was at the school. Beauxbautons was not a castle like Hogwarts, it was more a palace. The school did not have houses like Hogwarts, and the students were divided only by their grades. Harry and Lily had rooms in the north wing of the palace with a great view of the quiditch pitch.

Harry and Lily were sitting at the head table in the grand hall for dinner. Gabrielle was sitting next to them "harry, you really should have gone away this weekend"

Taking a bite of his meat pie and watching his daughter did not make to much of a mess he shrugged "Have tons of lesson plans to do before term starts"

Lucilla Fraux, the transfiguration teacher turned to him "You have weeks left. You should be out celebrating your birthday."

Harry just smiled "I have my daughter and you guys here to celebrate with. What more could I want?"

Part of Harry had been hoping to see Draco but when his bird had delivered a package to Harry he knew that he would not see Draco. Draco was busy and he knew that if he had the weekend off he would probably go to London. Harry had known when he came home from Paris this might happen. He would just enjoy himself with his daughter and friends.

Gabrielle smiled behind his back at Lucilla and the others and then turned to Harry "Why don't I take Lily for you for the night? Give you a bit of a break."

Harry smiled "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded and Harry reluctantly bent down and kissed his daughter on the head and transfigured a bag with all of the necessary bottles and other items his daughter would need for the night. He did not feel to bad, Lily was quite fond of Gabrielle.

"Hey sweet heart, you be good for Aunt Gabby" he said to his daughter.

Gabrielle took her up in her arms "Tell daddy to stop worrying. We will have fun won't we"

Harry just laughed and took off from the room. He was so distracted that he did not even think about how odd the offer was, or the smiles that were being shot between those at the table. Harry headed back to his rooms and while he started to try and do some lesson plans, he ended up with a book instead.

* * *

Draco came into the great hall about 20 minutes later. Lily who had seen him alerted everyone around of his arrival with her happy squeals. He went over and kissed her on the head and ruffled her beautiful black curls.

"He is down in his rooms, and not expecting anything" Gabrielle said

Draco smiled "Thanks for helping me arrange this"

Gabrielle nodded "I was a bit surprised to get your owl two hours ago. A little bit unexpected"

Draco nodded "A bit on inspiration from a co-worker. I hope you don't mind sitting for us for the night"

Gabrielle just smiled "You know we are constantly asking Harry to let us sit for his princess. He is usually pretty reluctant to leave her"

Draco was worried "Does he have any idea that I am coming?"

Gabrielle shook her head "I think he was just tired enough not to put up a fight."

She gave him directions to the wing in which Harry and his daughter lived and even gave him the password so that he could go right in and not need Harry to let him inside. He was still smiling from ear to ear when he came to the portrait of a phoenix rising from the ashes that he had been told was the entrance to Harry's rooms. The painting seemed fitting to him.

* * *

Harry was having trouble focussing on the book that he was reading and was surprised to hear the portrait hole open. He expected it to be Gabrielle and thought that Lily must have put up a fight over staying with her.

"Lily giving you a hard time already" he asked without looking up

"Lily flower give me a hard time, I doubt" a voice said coolly and when Harry looked up "I was coming to see her dad anyways"

Harry was on his feet and threw himself into Draco's arms feeling like a teenager again "Draco"

Draco lowered his lips down to kiss Harry and when they came up for air smiled "Calm down or I might think you were happy to see me"

Harry slapped him on the arm but drew him into the chambers. Beautiful French windows were along one wall opening to gardens, while the walls along the fireplace and across from it were filled with golden shelves of books. There was a painting of Hogwarts above the mantle and he could see pictures of Lily and his friends all over the place as well. There was a kitchenette to one side and a hallway led to Harry's room, the nursery, a bathroom and an office.

"I got your gift. I was not expecting to see you" Harry said as they sat down on the couch

Draco smirked "Would not have been much of a surprise if I told you I was coming"

Harry sunk back against his embrace and said "How long are you here for?"

"The weekend. I do not have to be back to work till Monday." Draco said "Thought you could finally show me your cottage, tomorrow"

Harry nodded "Lucked out that Gabrielle has Lily for the day"

Draco shook his head "I had a little help on that" and seeing Harry's face added "I hope you do not mind, I just hoped we could have the romantic night together"

Harry and Draco spent the evening curled up on the couch talking and watching the flames in the fireplace. Harry loved the feeling of being curled up in his arms, head resting against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. They fell asleep like that together. Harry was the first one to fall asleep and as Draco held him close he felt this over whelming desire for the man in his arms. They had not been together physically yet but he knew Harry was not ready yet. He had not been patient like this in the past but there was something about that made him willing to wait.

* * *

The next morning Gabrielle showed up with Lily and a gift. Lily went straight to Draco who just smiled and played airplane with her. Harry had gone to quickly pack a few things for him and his daughter for them to spend the next night at the cottage.

When he came back out and saw Draco with Lily he smiled "Perhaps I should be jealous?"

Draco looked up "Of me, or of her"

Harry laughed "Of both" and handed him some floo powder and told him the name of his cottage

Draco smiled when they landed in a comfortable sitting room. It was all light and airy done with red and gold but also green and silver could be found. Harry had money enough to own houses all over the world, but some how this little tiny cottage seemed to suit Harry. The sitting room library, a kitchen and a small dinning room made up the main floor and there was three bedrooms and a bathroom up the stairs.

They spent the afternoon playing out in the garden with Lily. They even had a picnic out by the pond. After dinner which was prepared by Kreacher, who Draco was surprised to find was still in Harry's service, Draco turned him towards his gifts.

There was his usual sweater from Mr and Mrs Weasley, books from the Weasley kids, some new quiditch gloves from Hermione and Ron. There were a few gifts from his old teachers and from his colleagues.

Draco smiled "Never would have taken you for the book worm"

Harry turned to look at the shelves "Filled all of these myself. Part work part pleasure"

Draco had taken a look at some of the books "I recognize some of those, they came from his library didn't they?"

Harry was a bit worried Draco might be jealous but nodded "Severus left me his worldly possessions. Not much other then his home, but his library from school I kept. Most are at Grimauld and Spinner's end but I brought the more precious ones with me here or to school"

Draco looked at Harry "its okay to talk of him. He was my godfather, and I am not jealous of his memory"

Harry smiled and said "One more gift" and motioned to the package that Draco had given him

"Its not much" Draco said but Harry stopped him "You being here tonight is more then enough for me"

He opened the package and inside he found a small jewellery case and inside on a bed of blue velvet lay a silver chain and dangling from it was an onyx pendent with a dragon and a Lion wrapped around a blue crystal. Draco made him touch the crystal before he put it on. It was a protective charm, matching the onyx dragon he wore about his neck. It would let either of them know if the other was in trouble or pain.

Harry had Draco put it around his neck. By this time Lily was asleep for the night and when it was time to sleep Harry took Draco up stairs. Draco was about to go into his own room when Harry stopped him and drew him into a long passionate kiss. Draco opened his mouth allowing Harry's tongue entrance and they soon found themselves in Harry's bedroom.

Draco pulled away for a moment "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded "I have never been so ready" he said and began to kiss Draco again.

That was enough for Draco and he pulled Harry down onto the bed with him. It was not the quick shag Draco was used to or the hot driven sex Harry had with Severus but was long, passionate love making. They slept wrapped up in each other's arms and as Harry drifted off he could not help but think of what an amazing birthday gift this had been.


	7. christmas wish

Christmas Eve found Harry putting Lily down for the night in her travel crib in the bedroom that had belonged to the twins. They had been invited to spend the holidays here with the Weasleys. The entire family was home for the celebration. Fred, Percy, Charlie and Ron and their respective families were staying here while those who lived in close proximity would arrive in the morning to open gifts. Harry had hoped to spend Christmas with Draco as they had been dating for over five months now but Draco had to work.

As Harry rocked Lily to sleep in the chair he had transfigured he said "So Lily what do you want for Christmas?"

Lily who was drifting off said "Day" and Harry had to smile at that. It was what Lily called Draco.

"I know princess that is what I would love to have under the tree to. Maybe next year" Harry said with a sigh.

She fell asleep and he placed her down in her crib and after putting a monitoring spell on her he went downstairs into the living room. He found the men standing around talking while he could hear Hermione, Angelina and Molly in the kitchen.

Arthur turned to him "So where is your young man?"

Harry smiled "Draco had to work. He is going to visit his parents at New Years when he could get some time off."

Charlie smiled "Good, did not want you to think he was not welcome here."

Harry was a bit uncertain "I was not sure about inviting him even if he had the time off."

Arthur took him by the arm "Harry you are a member of this family. The twins told us how much in love you two are. He is always welcome here."

Molly had come in behind them "What are we talking about?"

George chimed in "Just trying to let Harry know he should not be embarrassed to bring Draco here."

Molly smiled "They are right. Your young man is welcome here any time. He might be a member of this family any day now."

Harry chuckled "I am not sure I would say that but thank you. Perhaps when he is in town for New Years, I can entice him this way"

Handed a drink from Charlie he sat down near the fire and slowly drank the fire whiskey he had been given and looked at the lights on the Christmas tree while he listened to the others talking. He remembered for years wishing on the star on the Christmas tree as a child, wishing Santa would bring him a gift. This year all he wished for was that the man he loved would be there with him.

* * *

In the morning Harry was woken bright and early by his daughter who he changed and took downstairs. He was not surprised in a house full of kids that he was one of the last people to come down, the older kids dragging their parents down right away. Molly smiled and handed him a cup of cider when she saw him.

Fabian came running up "Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, you are finally awake"

Harry bent down and ruffled his hair "Your mum and dad making you wait until everyone was up to open gifts?"

Gideon was the one to answer "Yes, and you were the last one up. We were about to come and jump on you"

Fred nodded "All these little monsters were going to come jump on you if you did not show up in ten minutes"

Taking a seat in one of the empty chairs Harry smiled "Well I am up. Why don't you guys get started on the gifts?"

Harry drank his cider and helped open some of the gifts that Lily had been given which she had some trouble with. He of course had his own pile, mainly books to add to his already extensive library. He received the traditional Weasley jumper which he had received every Christmas since he was eleven years old. He enjoyed watching his daughter and the bigger kids with their gifts. Christmas was about the kids really.

Ron smiled over at him "You look a bit down. Not got every Christmas present you wanted"

Harry tried to look a bit happier "No, the gifts were great."

Fred said "Actually I think there is one more for you" and then suddenly there was a knock at the door, "And there it is"

Harry looked at the others and wondered what they were up to but he handed Lily to her grandmother and went to the door. When he opened the door he found that wishing on a Christmas star could come true for Draco was standing there.

"Merry Christmas" Draco said and placed a kiss on his lips.

Harry was blushing "It is now." And returned the kiss

He brought Draco into the house and Lily tottled over to him with her arms up for him to pick her up "Day, day"

He scooped her up and kissing her on the forehead said "Merry Christmas my Lily flower"

Mr and Mrs Weasley came over and greeted him and Draco was soon welcomed into the family Christmas. They spent the afternoon out in a snowball fight with the older kids while Molly and some of the women were making dinner. With the kids and their gifts they had decided to have a Christmas tea instead of lunch as was usually the tradition.

Draco pulled Harry into the sitting room as the others were getting ready for dinner. The fact that they were left alone and no one ran into the room, Harry knew it had been planned out.

"Harry I have some news I need to share with you" Draco said

Harry was a bit worried "Does it have something to do with the fact that you are here in England when you are suppose to be working"

Draco nodded "Harry I was here for a job interview. I did not want to tell you about it until I found out how it went."

Harry was a bit worried "And how did it go?"

Draco smiled "I have been offered the potions master position at Hogwarts. The old professor has decided to retire this year"

Harry nodded knowing Draco had always wanted to take over after Severus "I am happy for you, I know how much that means to you"

Draco took his hand "I am not going until the fall. The job starts next year"

Harry nodded "I guess our visits will be less often but..."

Draco looked at him "Harry, I want you to come with me. I want you and Lily to come and move here with me"

Harry looked at him "What am I going to do here? I have a job at Beauxbautons."

Draco smiled "McGonagall retires this summer. Remus is replacing her and when he does the DADA position will open up"

Hogwarts, Harry had always thought about teaching there "You are asking me to uproot Lily and my life and move with you?"

Draco nodded and then did something that shocked Harry to his core. He got down on one knee and produced from his pocket a small velvet box and opened the lid to reveal a beautiful band that was a braid of platinum and gold for their Slytherin and Gryffindor blood.

"Harry I love you. I know we have been together only five months but I know I want to spend my life with you. I want to be a dad to Lily, a husband to you." Draco said

Harry gasped "You are asking me to marry you?"

Draco laughed "Yes, I am asking you to marry me."

Harry could not find the words so he just nodded and Draco took the ring from the box and placed it on his hand. Harry felt himself drawn into a long passionate kiss with Draco and his heart fluttered.

They heard a ton of clapping and turned to see the entire family in the door and he turned to Draco "You told them?"

Draco nodded "I needed to get you alone"

Molly came and hugged them "Congratulations you to" and handed Lily to Draco

Harry stood with Draco and his daughter and he realized that this was the best Christmas he could have ever imagined. He and Draco would be a family with his little girl. He had found a man who loved his daughter as much as he loved him. For a moment he remembered his engagement to Ginny and realized with his heart all a flutter, which this was how it was meant to feel.

In the morning Harry sent word to Beauxbautons he would be finishing after this year and acceptance to Hogwarts. Minerva and Remus replied quickly and said they were thrilled he would take the position and even offered him the head of Gryffindor house.

* * *

On New Years Eve it was Harry's turn to face the family as he and Draco were preparing to go to the manor for Christmas. They had been staying at Grimauld Place. He had not stayed there since his divorce from Ginny as it had been their home together but he had felt strange bringing Draco to Spinner's End. Draco turned to Harry as they were about to floo to his parent's

"Stop being so nervous. They are not going to bite you" Draco smirked

Harry smiled "Its just last time I saw your parents I thought they were death eaters and your dad looked like he was going to hex me"

Draco nodded "I promise they are thrilled about our relationship and will be excited to hear we are engaged."

Finally Harry took some of the floo powder and watched as Draco went first and then taking a deep breath and holding Lily close to him, he stepped into the flames and traveled through to the living room of Malfoy Manor. Draco helped him steady himself when he came out of the fireplace and soon he was face to face with Draco's parents.

Lucius stepped forward "Welcome home Draco. And welcome to our house Harry" and offered his hand.

Harry shook his hand "Thank you for inviting us, Mr Malfoy"

Lucius smiled "Lucius, my name is Lucius. And who is this beauty?" he said motioning to Lily

Harry smiled "This is my daughter Lily. Lily these are Draco's parents"

Lily took that moment to say "Day" and reach out to Draco so he would scoop her into his arms.

Narcissa came to greet him and noticed the ring on his finger "Is that an engagement ring that I see?"

Draco answered this time "Yes, I asked Harry to marry me on Christmas day and he has accepted"

Narcissa started to cry "You will make such a beautiful little family"

Lucius was smiling to "Welcome to the family my boy. And to you as well Lily, what a beautiful little girl you are" he said rustling Lily's hair

The elves were sent for to bring some champagne so they could toast the engagement. The Malfoys were excited to learn that Harry and Draco would be moving back to the UK in the fall and taking positions at Hogwarts. They had been asking their son to visit more and to have him closer and working better hours, were the second best holiday gift they could have, the best being welcoming Harry and Lily into their family. By the time dinner rolled around Lily already had her future grandfather wrapped around her little finger and Narcissa was planning a big summer wedding for them.


	8. media frenzy

It was mid February, Valentine's Day weekend and Harry and Draco were in London. It was far from the romantic first Valentine's day that they had been hoping for though. Narcissa had insisted that they come and help make some decisions about the wedding. It was scheduled to take place at the Manor on July 1st. Harry and Draco had wanted a small ceremony but his mother was running away with it.

Harry sighed as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron "You know I love your mum but she is going a bit over board with this wedding don't you think"

Draco nodded "I know Harry but she has her heart set on giving us the perfect wedding."

Harry smirked "Wants to give her baby boy the perfect day"

Draco elbowed him but smiled "Thank you for being so patient with her about all of this."

Harry smiled "Promise we will have some time alone to celebrate Valentine's Day"

Draco leaned down and kissed him "Don't worry; I think we can come up with something."

They walked down Diagon alley and headed for Hermione's shop. Hermione had offered to take care of Lily for the afternoon while they were dealing with florist issues with Narcissa. One good thing about London, they never had trouble finding a baby-sitter.

Hermione was stocking the shelves with a new supply of books when they came in "Hey guys, how is it going?"

Harry sighed "Starting to think we should just drop all of this and elope."

Draco nodded "Mum has gone a bit wedding crazy."

Hermione laughed "It's a mum's prerogative. You should have seen my mum and Molly when Ron and I got married."

Harry and Ginny had a small civil ceremony as he had not wanted a huge media mess "I must admit I am looking forward to a proper wedding."

Ron came from the back room and was holding Hugo in one arm and Lily in the other while Rose trailed behind. Rose was beaming and wanted to show off the picture she had made.

Lily had paint on her from finger painting and Ron said apologetically "Was trying to clean her up but she heard you and insisted on coming out."

Draco just smiled and with a wave of his wand he cleaned Lily up and took her in his arms "Hey little flower, have fun with your cousins?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously and showed him the picture she had made "For Papa"

Harry smiled at his daughter "How about one for daddy?" He asked trying to sound hurt.

Lily just gave him one of her winning smiles but shook her head "No, for papa" and buried her head against Draco.

It made Draco's heart beat faster to hear Lily call him Papa. It had been in fact her second word, after daddy to Harry. They were in the middle of having the paper work completed for him to adopt Lily. Since Ginny had given up all rights to Lily, there was just the paper work to sort out.

"Thanks for taking care of her for us" Harry said.

Hermione smiled "You know if you need someone to sit for her so you can have a romantic night out tomorrow, just say the word."

"I think that we would get lynched if we let you baby-sit again. The rest of the family is lined up to have a chance." Harry pointed out.

They left the shop and after making a few stops along the way they headed back to Grimauld place where they were spending the weekend. They were to go to the florist with Narcissa the next day to make the final choices. They were to drop Lily off with George and Alicia for the day but Draco decided to floo Molly when Harry was up giving Lily a bath.

"Molly would you and Arthur mind taking Lily for the nigh, tomorrow?" he asked.

Molly nodded "You know we would love to have her. You and Harry having a romantic Valentine's night planned?"

"I am trying to plan a surprise for Harry. After all of this wedding stuff I think we need a good night out." Draco said.

Molly nodded and said she would be happy to have Lily for the night. She even suggested that George bring her over so that Harry and Draco would not have to worry about any of that. Thanking Molly for it, he stepped back out of the floo and by the time Harry came back down from the nursery, he had a romantic night planned out that his fiancé would never forget, or so he hoped.

* * *

Narcissa was beaming when she saw the boys come into the florist shop the next day. She had decided she should have become a wedding planner. She wanted to make this the wedding of the century for her son and his fiancé.

"I am glad you got here" she smiled and kissed them both on the cheek

"Sorry we were late Narcissa but Lily was a bit cranky and we had a hard time convincing her to stay with George and Alicia" Harry explained.

"I hope she is okay?" Narcissa said

Draco nodded "I think it's just being in a different place. She did not sleep all that well last night."

"Well now that you are here come and look at the flower arrangements I have been going over" Narcissa ushered them into the shop.

Harry was amazed at the flowers; nothing like the simple arrangements he had seen at Weasley weddings "Narcissa, I thought we said we wanted something simple"

Smiling at Harry she said "These are simple, much more toned down then what I had in mind at first. And I do recall telling you to call me mum."

Harry shook his head and sighed "They are beautiful I have to admit, Mum"

Draco whispered into his ear "Thank you"

They missed lunch spending time going through different possible arrangements. Harry and Draco did not really care about flowers at all. They had allowed Draco's mum to plan the wedding for it was something she had an interest in and would make a beautiful ceremony for them.

Finally Narcissa let them off picking flowers and said "Would you boys join me for lunch before I head home?"

Harry smiled "Of course mum, we would love to have lunch with you."

They were walking out of the florist shop when suddenly cameras were being snapped in their faces and microphones were being shoved under their noses. Someone had heard them speaking about their wedding when they had come out of the Leaky Cauldron and had leaked it to the press. There had to be about six different reporters trying to get them to talk.

"Is it true Harry Potter that you are going to be married to Draco Malfoy?" one asked

Another chimed in "What do you think your parents would say if they heard you were doing this?"

"Do you think it is right to raise your daughter in a house with another man?" a man asked.

"How does your ex-wife and her family think about this marriage?"

"What kind of example are you setting for your fans by this kind of marriage?"

Harry looked at Draco and was suddenly grateful that Lily was not with them and was safe with her Aunt and Uncle at their shop. He had not faced a media circus like this in years since his bachelor days before he married Ginny. It was one of the reasons he had married her, trying to get out of the public attention. All of the polls and women sending him things.

Draco took Harry by the arm and steered him away from it all "Don't let them get to you Harry."

Harry nodded "Let's just get out of here."

Narcissa led the way but not before shouting at the reporters "If you print any of this I will have my husband sue you for slander."

When they got rid of the press media Harry turned to Draco and said "I know I said I wanted to do something tonight, but I really don't want to leave the house"

Draco nodded "I Understand. We can stay in for tonight."

Narcissa said her goodbyes and promised that she would make sure Lucius was in contact with the papers. Draco let Harry know that Lily was being taken to the Weasleys by her Uncle later. Harry knew it was best that Lily was not around when he was this upset so he agreed to leave her where she was.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the library trying to read later when Draco came into the room. He would not let the media ruin his first Valentine's with Harry. He had worked since they returned home from Diagon alley, to transfer his plans to here in the house. With a bit of help from his mum and from the Weasleys, he had succeeded.

"Harry" he said stepping into the library "I thought you might be hungry"

Harry looked up from his book and nodded "Now that you mention it, I am a bit."

Draco led him not to the kitchen or even dinning room but to the small parlour and said "Surprise"

Harry looked around the room where a beautiful candle light picnic was set up and flowers were every where "Draco, how did you do all of this?"

"I had a bit of help" Draco admitted "I just wanted to make sure that our Valentine's Day was not ruined by those hounds"

Harry laughed and pulled his fiancé into a passionate kiss. Draco led him over to the blanket spread out on the floor. They had picnicked many times in Paris and since it was to cold for one outdoors, he had thought this was perfect. His mother had supplied the beautiful wild flowers and wine, and Molly had been cooking all afternoon to make a romantic meal for the two.

"I should thank Molly next time I see her" Harry said as he took a bit of the chicken.

Draco smirked "That obvious?"

Harry just smiled "I have been eating her food since I was eleven. I would recognize her cooking any where."

"I thought killing you with my cooking would not be a proper Valentine's Day gift" Draco shrugged

They spent the evening before the fire feeding each other and just watching the flames in the fireplace. Neither had bothered to buy a gift for each other that year as they had been so busy with all the wedding plans but there was no gift that could have meant more then that evening together.

* * *

In the morning Harry woke up entwined with Draco in the blankets next to the fireplace. At first he was not sure why he had been woken until he realized there were several owls at the window. He recognized only one of them. Entangling himself form Draco, he went to the window and relieved the owls of their burdens. He found newspapers tied to them all.

After reading the first headline he called "Draco"

Draco woke up and looked a bit upset not to find Harry still with him until he saw Harry's face "What is wrong?"

Harry showed him the headline on the cover of the Prophet "Can you believe this?"

Draco looked at the pile of papers "They can't all be this bad can they?"

Harry shook his head "No, just our beloved Prophet of course. Nothing ever changes does it?"

The first section of the newspaper was filled with stories with titles like **Harry Potter: The boy who shagged a death eater, Harry ****Potter: Corrupting**** our youth, ****Family**** Values: What is Harry Potter teaching his daughter.**

Draco tore up the paper "Harry, this is all complete nonsense. You know the prophet, always out to make trouble."

Harry nodded "But we also know how many people actually read this and believe their crap"

Draco showed him the other papers "Look at these. **True Love finally for the boy who lived, ****Britain's best dad to become a husband. **Those are just a few"

Harry nodded "I know, I just wish that for once I could have some happiness without someone trying to ruin it for me."

Draco turned "We will get dad. Get him to set up a press conference. You can answer the questions and clear this all up."

Harry was not keen on the idea but Draco and later Lucius promised that if he did it in public then the prophet would not be able to print any lies about what he had said. It was the best way to clear the air. Harry reluctantly agreed to have the press conference set up for on the steps of Gringotts later that day.

* * *

Harry stood there on the steps with his entire family save Alicia who was home with the kids. He was surrounded by everyone who cared about him. Lucius and Narcissa were there as well.

Lucius came up to him "Harry I need to warn you about something"

"Yes dad?" he was wondering what was going on now.

"I got word that someone learned about you inheriting everything from Severus. There will be questions about your relationship" Lucius said

Harry nodded "I have always known that it would come out some time. I guess its time I face it."

Lucius clapped him on the back "You know we are here for you son"

Harry stepped forward and started the press conference "In answer to the slander the Prophet published this morning I have agreed to a press conference to clear up the lies."

A man shot up his hand "Are you engaged to Draco Malfoy?'

Harry nodded "Yes, Draco proposed to me on Christmas day and I have accepted. We will marry in July"

A woman asked next "What do you think your parents would say about this?'

"I know my parents would be happy for me. They wanted what was best and they would see I am happy." Harry said

"What about your daughter? What does her family think of you marrying Draco, bringing a man into her life?"

Harry did not answer for Bill stepped forward to "We support Harry one hundred percent. He is a member of our family and Draco makes him happy"

Charlie stepped forward "Anyone who knows our family knows they are accepting of such relationships. I have been married to my partner now for seven years"

The questions went on but most of them were about the wedding and plans for what they would do in the future. Harry smiled as he told them about the ceremony plans and about teaching at Hogwarts.

Suddenly a familiar face popped up "Isn't it true though Mr Potter that you had a relationship in school with Severus Snape. That you in fact named your daughter after your former lover and that is why Ginny left you. That he left you all he had."

Harry nodded "I was in a relationship with Severus before his death, yes."

Rita pounced on that "You were having sex with a professor of yours? Was it just a romp in the hay or for some grades?"

Harry turned to her "Check your records, I was not in fact a student in what should have been my seventh year. My relationship with Severus started after I left my education."

"And did you name your daughter to spite your wife?"

Harry shook his head "Severus Snape was a hero. He risked his life to save us for decades while a spy. I was engaged to be married to him when he was killed. I honoured his heroism by giving my daughter his name for her middle name."

"Is that why Ginny dumped you? You were still in love with your former fiancé?"

"Have any of you been with someone you loved and lost them?" and after a moment of people nodding Harry continued "Then you know that when you lose someone you never forget them. Draco knows that there is a place in my heart for Severus always. That does not change my love and my future with him."

So why then did your wife leave you? Could you not perform in bed for a woman?"

"Obvious from my daughter that was not the case. I will not speak though of Ginny. Out of respect for my daughter and my family, that is a subject I will not touch" Harry stated.

The questions slowed down after that and Rita disappeared back into the crowd. By the end the damage control had been handled and several of the reporters had come up and told him how proud they were of how he had handled this all.

Lucius turned to Harry "You did goo son. I am sure the papers will sing your praises tomorrow. I have no doubt the Prophet will also print a retraction."

Harry nodded "I just want this to be over with. I thought I gave up all of this when I retired from quiditch."

The Weasleys thanked him for not mentioning why Ginny had left him. Draco and Harry went to collect their daughter from her Aunt and spent a few hours together before Harry had to floo back to Beauxbautons for he had class in the morning.

* * *

In the morning he was sitting at the head table with Gabrielle when Ares flew down and perched on his chair. It was so early for mail that many of the eyes in the room turned to see what was going on. Harry took the papers and message from the eagle owl.

The note was from Draco:

Harry

Here are a copy of a few of the better articles. You seem to have charmed all of the reporters. Skeeter was not features in the Prophet and there is talk she is being fired again from the paper. There is a nice retraction in there you might like to read.

Remember I love you and I am proud of you. Give my beautiful little daughter a kiss for her papa and remind her I love her as much as her daddy.

Draco

Harry smiled and read over the papers "Finally" he muttered

Gabrielle turned to him "What was that?"

"Just that finally a newspaper managed to get the facts straight" Harry said and showed her the articles, as he had already told her of the press conference.

He took out some parchment and wrote a quick note to Draco

Draco

Thank you for the papers. It brightened up my morning. Our daughter sends her love and a very messy kiss.

Luv: Harry

He sent the message with Ares and then turned to his breakfast. The rest of his day went better then it had started. He had felt like a teen at Hogwarts again when he had seen the Prophet the other morning. This time though he had the support of a family behind him as well as his fiancé. He knew just how lucky he was that he was about to marry Draco.


	9. the return of Ginny

**DRACO MALFOY TO ADOPT FIANCE HARRY POTTER'S DAUGHTER**

_The prophet has been alerted to the news that Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy, will be adopting the daughter of his fiancé, Harry Potter. As was reported in February Draco and Harry will be wed this July before they start teaching at Hogwarts in the fall term. Draco who has been training and working as a potions master and healer at St Claude's Magical Hospital in Paris will be taking over the vacant potions position. It has also been announced that when Headmistress McGonagall retires at the end of this term, her deputy Remus Lupin will take over as headmaster and Harry Potter will take his position as DADA professor. Of course Harry has been teaching DADA at the prestigious Beauxbautons Academy in France since last January. _

_Lily Sevra Potter who is Harry's daughter from his first marriage to Ginnerva Weasley will legally become Lily Malfoy when the adoption becomes complete upon the marriage of her father to the man that we are told she already refers to as Papa. The Weasleys will be in attendance at the wedding as they have made it well known that they support Harry, who they considered a son before his marriage to their only daughter, in his marriage. The couple has arrived in England a few days ago at the end of the school term and their wedding is in three days on July 1__st_

Rita Skeeter was reading the article at a table in the Three Broomsticks "Who would send me this crap?" she muttered into her whiskey.

"I did" a voice said loudly and a woman with radiant red hair took the seat across from her.

"Ginnerva Weasley" Skeeter said "I heard about you getting dumped from your quiditch team due to enhancing potions. How long have you been back?"

Ginny smirked "A few weeks. Then I heard about this farce of a marriage, now this." Referring to the article that had come out two days ago.

Rite nodded at it "So your ex is getting married tomorrow and his lover is to adopt your daughter."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Ginny stated "And that is why I have called you here."

Rita's interest was peeked "What could I possibly do for you?"

"I need to use your little talent for spying. I need some dirt to help me get my daughter back." Ginny said

Rita smirked "You dumped her when she was three weeks old, why do you want the brat now."

"Rita certainly even a bug like you knows how much money Harry is worth." Ginny admitted. "The child support will keep me in luxury."

Rita took a guess "Or perhaps you are hoping Harry will bribe you to get you to back off."

"That might not be too bad to" Ginny admitted "So are you in?"

Rita nodded "After he got me fired, I would love to get him back."

At the Burrow Harry was spending his last night as a bachelor with the Weasley brothers and a few friends from school. A few of his colleagues from France had come as well, and Hermione had been invited to come as well. Draco was having his own bachelor party at his parent's manor.

Bill came over and handed him another glass of whiskey "Come on, the groom should not be the only one without a drink tonight."

Harry took at it but sipped slowly "Draco would not be too impressed if I show up at the alter piss drunk."

Charlie laughed "Oh that is the best part of the tradition. Do you think he is being an innocent little boy at his own party?"

Harry laughed at the thought and he drank the rest of his glass back and allowed Bill to give him another fill. He had not had a bachelor party last time as he had married Ginny so quickly.

There was a knock at the door and Harry turned to them "Please tell me you did not get any entertainment"

Bill shrugged "No. You would be the only one who would enjoy a male stripper."

Charlie laughed "I don't know about that" as he kissed his husband on the nape of his neck.

Harry walked to the door and was surprised to find an official looking wizard standing on the doorstep, and he realized from the robes that the man belonged to the ministry. The man handed him an envelope and disappeared.

"What is that? A wedding gift" Ron asked as he ripped it open.

"Oh God, no, this can't be happening" Harry gasped as he finished reading it. Bill took the letter from him and read it.

"You know we won't let her get away with this Harry. You have our support and the Malfoy family power behind you" Bill said.

Ron looked at them both "What's going on?"

"Ginny. Your sister is suing me for custody of our daughter. We have to be in court the day after tomorrow" Harry said.

The party ended pretty quickly and when he was left only with the Weasleys who all assured him they would support him against their daughter/sister, he just needed to have Draco and his daughter.

Bill went to the floo "Malfoy manor" he called

Lucius came to the floo and Bill explained what had happened. Lucius paled "We will be through in a few moments"

When Draco came through the floo with Lily in his arms as she had been staying with Narcissa, and his parents, Harry threw himself into his fiancé's arms. He was crying. He could not believe after all of this time Ginny would have the audacity to walk back into his life and try and take his daughter.

Lucius turned to him "I will give you all of the Malfoy lawyers. Harry she will not get away with this, your daughter will not be taken from you and Draco."

Harry nodded in thanks and turned to Narcissa "I am sorry, after all of the trouble you went to for planning this wedding."

Narcissa shook her head "We will get you through this and when it's done the wedding will be rescheduled and will be as beautiful as you had hoped."

Draco took him into his arms "We'll win and me, you and Lily will be a family, I promise you."

The three of them went together up to the room Harry was staying in to be alone together. Narcissa and Lucius went home. Narcissa went to postpone the wedding until this all was done. Lucius went to speak to his attorneys. There was one good thing about being one of the richest men in the country; he had attorneys who could eat any one alive in the courtroom.

The next day Harry and Draco should have been wed but they spent most of the day in the lawyer's office discussing how the case would go. It usually would be a one day occasion though it might take longer for the decision to come out.

One of the attorneys turned to Harry "I should warn you, you should be prepared to have to hand Lily over to her mother."

Harry gasped "You're telling me you think you are going to lose this case."

The man shook his head "No, I know we have a good case. There is a good chance though that the court will agree to allow Ginny visitation with her daughter."

Draco held Harry close to him "Don't worry even if she gets a visit, we will win this and get her back."

Harry nodded but tears were in his eyes "Lily does not know her. Ginny never held her more then a half dozen times before she left us."

The lawyers tried to assure them that with their reputation, their jobs and the support of the Weasleys, they should easily win the case. The fact that Ginny had abandoned her child and signed over all custodial rights to the child also stood in their favour. Harry was still worried deeply, the thought of loosing his daughter was too much for him to handle.

When they were leaving he turned to Draco "This was supposed to be our wedding day. It should have been the happiest day of our lives together."

Draco nodded and kissed him "It will happen, I promise" and as they headed home he thought of something.

Harry went to play in the gardens with his daughter when they got back to the manor and Draco turned to his parents who had been in the library waiting to hear how things had gone.

"We need to do something for him" Draco said.

Lucius nodded "How about we have the wedding? Just a small ceremony with the families. You guys can have the big ceremony with all your guests when this is done."

Draco smiled "That would definitely cheer him up. Mum you cancelled all the plans though, can we still do this?"

Narcissa smiled "Let me get a hold of Molly and we will have a ceremony set up in no time."

Molly was quickly contacted and it was agreed that the wedding would be held in the back garden at the Burrow so Harry would not see the plans. Narcissa assured her son she was not hurt that they were not having the big wedding she had planned for them. She wanted her son and Harry to be happy. She was happier though when Draco promised they would definitely allow her to throw them a huge party later on.

Harry looked at Draco "I don't really feel up to a big dinner at the Burrow" Harry said

Draco nodded "Harry I know it's been a long day but it will do you good to be around those who care about us."

Harry was still reluctant until Lily came toddling over to him and said "Burrow, daddy?"

Scooping up his daughter into his arms and not even noticing the pretty dress that she was in, Harry finally nodded and he and Draco stepped through the floo and into the kitchen of the Burrow. He was surprised not to find anyone in the kitchen but they were drawn outside by the sound of voices.

"What is all of this?" Harry gasped seeing fairy lights in all the trees, tables decorated, and the Weasleys and a few others in the garden.

Draco smiled "We thought we could have a small wedding tonight and then have the proper party after all of this is done."

Harry looked at him "You did this for me?"

Draco laughed "Of course I did this for you, you fool. I am madly in love with you and want to make you my husband."

The two of them soon were standing in front of the minister who was performing the ceremony. Lily spent the ceremony in her grandfather Lucius' arms. Blaise had been brought over and was standing for Draco while Ron stood for Harry.

"Do you Draco Lucius Severus Malfoy take Harry Potter as your husband, in mind, body, soul and power; to be bonded until death do you part?"

Draco smiled "I do"

"And do you Harry James Potter take Draco Malfoy to be your husband, in mind, soul, body and power, to be bonded until death do you part?"

Harry nodded "I do"

This was a bond ceremony, much deeper then the simple wedding he had with Ginny. It meant they were bonded until one died, there was no divorce. Harry and Draco exchanged beautiful matching gold bands and united their hands.

"Then with all of these gathered here as witnesses I pronounce you husbands," and turning to Lily "and a family."

Draco bent down and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips and when they drew apart the minister announced "I now introduce you to Draco and Harry Malfoy"

Harry smiled and scooped his daughter into his arms and walked off with his husband for a few minutes alone while the others started to bring the food out for the small dinner they had been able to arrange on such short notice.

Draco looked at him "You do not mind this?"

Harry shook his head "I would have eloped if I could be married to you"

Draco shook his head "I know you wanted a proper wedding this time. I promise after this is all done, you will have one."

Harry reached over and kissed him "This is a perfect wedding and you are the perfect husband. I'm just happy we 're finally married."

It was a small but loving wedding. Dinner was Molly's amazing chicken pies and rolls, salad and some wine. It was one of the first meals he had ever had at their home and it made his heart flutter. The couple even was able to have their first dance together. Ron's old room had bit lit with candles and there was even flower petals all over, for the closest thing to a romantic honeymoon suite the couple could have. One night of perfect happiness, before they had to face the court the next day.


	10. The trial begins

The media went crazy the first morning of the trial as Draco and Harry Malfoy made their entrance into the ministry. They had been ordered to bring Lily to court but they had not wanted to subject her to all of this. Lucius was bringing her through one of the staff entrances and would keep her in Arthur's office until she was needed.

Draco held on to Harry's hand "It's okay, we'll get through this"

Harry squeezed his hand back "Thank you for being here"

Draco leaned in and kissed his cheek "Where else would I be?"

They stepped out of the car and as they were walking up the stairs the reporters were throwing questions at them left and right. They ignored the voices until one Harry could never ignore, cut through the air.

"So you decided to flaunt your disgusting relationships openly?" Ginny sneered "Couldn't keep your ferret in hiding like your little snake all those years ago.

Harry turned to see her coming up the stairs " Ginny" he said bitingly "You will not speak of my husband like that."

Ginny smirked "So you actually went through with the farce of a wedding, I thought you would come to your senses when you were served."

"I love Draco and I was not about to allow your little game to ruin our future. And when this trial is done we will take our daughter home." Harry said

Ginny flared up at that "She's my daughter and I'll be the one walking out of here with her."

Harry turned around and allowed Draco to lead him into the ministry. He tried to keep as calm as possible. He knew that it would look better to the court if he was cool and collected.

The team of attorneys came up to meet them inside "Ginny will have today to present her case. You need to keep cool and allow us to do our work."

Harry nodded "Does she have a case?"

The attorney shook his head "She has pulled out some witnesses and I heard she has been seeking some dirt on you, hired Rita Skeeter to try and dig up some dirt."

Draco sneered at this "That bug never learns. Trying to punish us for losing her job."

They walked into the courtroom. Harry and Draco sat with their attorneys at their table but they were not alone. The Weasleys, the Malfoys, and many of their friends from school ranged behind them in the seats. Ginny sat with her attorney and the only one on her side was Rita.

The opening statements began and then the judge declared that the defence could present their case.

000000000000000

Ginn'y attorney stood up in front of the room and called their first witness "Healer James Kale"

An elderly wizard in St Mungoe's robes stood up and came forward and took his seat in the witness box. The man was sworn in and there was something about the look he sent Harry's way that reminded him of Professor Umbridge.

The attorney Mr Henry spoke "Can you state your name and your profession for the court?"

The healer answered "James Kale, healer in family psychology at St Mungo's"

"You have a lot of experience working with divorced families, is that not true?" Mr Henry asked.

"Yes. For over thirty years now." The man stated.

"And in your opinion when the parents divorce what is the best situation for the children involved?"

"The child should have access to both their parents. A girl child especially needs the influence of their mother in their life."

"And would it be better for a child who is one to live with their father who works full time, or a mother who can be home all the time?"

"I believe that at this stage of development it would be best for the child to have a constant parent. If the mother is willing to stay home with the daughter, it would be best for the child's development."

Mr Henry had one last question "And what kind of influence would having the child be in a household with two men living as mates, have on the child?"

"I believe that it would be confusing for her. She might have her doubts about her own sexuality in the future."

Mr Henry took his seat and the top lawyer after calming Harry and Draco down quietly, stood up and took his turn.

Mr Wolf approached the doctor "You have studied child development. Tell me at what age does a child start having significant memories?"

The doctor responded "By about 20 months the child would remember things they experience, they would start attaining memories and feelings."

"And in your expert opinion how easy would it be for a child who is nearly 2 years old to adapt to a parental figure they have never spent time with?"

The doctor shook his head "It would be hard at first but with time the child should adapt to it."

"You argued that the child needed a female figure in her life. Could such a role not be filled by a child's Aunts or grandmothers?"

The doctor nodded "If there were strong female figures in the child's life that were a constant, yes that would be appropriate."

"And is it not true that studies say that children raised by a gay couple are no more likely to be gay?" Mr Wolf dug in.

"Yes, most studies do believe that."

"You argue that a stay at home mother would be more stable of a home. But how about one who has not had a steady relationships and jobs?"

"I believe Miss Weasley would settle down with her daughter."

"Interesting. This is the same woman who abandoned her three month old daughter to head off to America with her newest boyfriend."

The doctor paled "Well time changes things, Miss Weasley seems to have settled."

"So you would argue Miss Weasley who has no job, rents an apartment and has no ties to family or friends here in England is a more stable home for a child then the child's father who has raised her. A father who is happily married, holds a good job as does his husband, has the security of his family money to fall on. A man who has the backing of not only his in laws but the support of Miss Weasley's own family"

The healer was almost speechless "I will agree that it does seem Mr Malfoy does have a more secure life to offer his daughter."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Wolf informed Harry and Draco that the only other witness that the defence had was Ginny herself. It turned out that for all of Rita's spying she could not find any dirt to help Ginny on such short notice.

Ginny took her seat and when sworn in she sat there smugly and stated her name "Ginnerva Molly Weasley"

Her attorney smiled "Miss Weasley can you tell me what led you to leave your husband and daughter?"

Ginny nodded "My ex-husband was more interested in his career and his male lovers then he was in me. Our daughter took center stage when she was born. My husband ignored me and alienated me from my daughter."

"Are you saying your husband had lovers when he was still married to you?"

"He was involved with his own professor when in school. He was out late at all hours of the night. I have it from a good source he was in a relationship with a member of his own team of aurors."

"So why did you not take your daughter when you left?"

"My husband is a rich and powerful man. He gained much of that from his old lover. I knew I had no chance of gaining custody of her against the famous Harry Potter"

But you have come back for your daughter now?"

She nodded "I love my daughter and want to be a part of her life. When I heard Harry was bringing another man into her life I knew I needed to protect her."

"Protect her?"

"Draco Malfoy was involved with the death eaters. He and his family had their name cleared but I have my doubts. I do not want that influence on my child."

When it was their turn to question her Mr Wolf pounced "Miss Weasley isn't it true even before you left you never spent time with your child?"

"No. I loved my daughter, my husband kept her away from me."

"I have a signed testimony from your own mother that stated that you refused to even hold your daughter. On nights your husband worked you would leave Lily with her all night until Harry could pick her up, was your mother lying Miss Weasley?"

"No"

"And in fact it was you who was having affairs when you were still married, isn't that true? The man you ran off with you had been seeing for over a year?"

Ginny pursed her lips "Dean offered me what Harry would not. He cared about me. He showered me with attention."

"Tell me why is it you returned back to England now? Isn't it true that you were banned from quiditch because of enhancement potions and Mr Thomas left you?"

"Yes, but it's not as it sounds"

"Miss Weasley can you tell me what is your daughter's favourite color, what is her favourite toy, what book does she like to be read before she goes to bed?"

"I don't know"

"Does she have any allergies? Has she ever had the dragon pox? Does she go to bed easily or does she need to be rocked?"

"I don't know"

Mr Wolf turned to the judge "Since Draco Malfoy's role as an adequate parent is in question, would it please the court to have Draco answer the questions."

The judge nodded "Mr Draco Malfoy do you know the answers?"

Draco stood "Lily loves green, her favourite toy is a teddy her Uncle Fred gave her when she was born. Her favourite book is Goodnight moon. She has allergies to peas, had the dragon pox in March and has a small scar from one, and often needs me or Harry to sing or play blues music to go to sleep."

"Miss Weasley, when did your daughter take her first steps? What was her first word? "

Ginny shook her head and Draco spoke "She took her first steps at fifteen months, into my arms from Harry's. Her first word was daddy to Harry, second Papa to me."

"So tell me Miss Weasley why do you think that you would make a better parent to your daughter then Harry and his husband?"

"I'm her mother"

"A mother who does not know the first thing about her child. Family is important, do you have the support of any of your family to help you raise her?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Isn't it true that your entire family is sitting behind Harry and Draco, supporting them. That your parents have encouraged Draco's adoption of Lily?"

"Yes"

"No more questions"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The court was about to adjourn for the day so that Harry's attorneys could have some time before they brought their witnesses forward when Ginny's attorney stepped forward.

"Your honour we request that Miss Weasley be granted visitation with her daughter."

Mr Wolf stood up "We object. Miss Weasley has not had contact with the child since she was three months old."

The judge thought for a moment "I will permit Miss Weasley to take her daughter for the night. She will be expected to return Lily to her father tomorrow at court."

Harry went ghostly pale as he heard this and when the judge closed for the day Harry let Draco lead him out of the courtroom. Lucius was already there with Lily in his arms as he had been informed of what had happened.

Ginny came forward and demanded her daughter "You heard the judge, I get her for the night."

Harry reluctantly handed her over but Lily began screaming "Daddy, daddy" and reaching for him.

Draco had to hold Harry back to stop him from reaching for her "Its okay Harry, it'll only be for one night Harry."

"We'll see" Ginny said as she walked off ignoring the cries of her daughter.

Harry buried his head into the shoulder of his husband "I can't stand this. Lily is so scared."

Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry and Draco and led them into the privacy of one of the side rooms. Lucius assured Harry and Draco that the ministry was sending an official to keep an eye on Ginny. Harry had a sinking feeling though that did not go away. As he lay in bed with his husband that night he could not sleep.

0000000000000

In the morning when they were in the courtroom they looked over at the table where Ginny should have been sitting but she was not there. They had been told Lily would be taken to her grandfather's office and they would get her when court ended for the day.

Harry turned to Draco, both exhausted as they had not slept the night before "Where is she?"

Draco shook his head "Calm down, she'll be here soon."

The judge came into the room and noticing the missing defendant she asked "Where is Miss Weasley?"

Her attorney looked pale "Miss Weasley seems to have disappeared. I went to her apartment to collect her this morning and she had cleared out."

Harry would have dropped if Draco had not held tight to him. The judge spoke "I want a warrant issued for Miss Weasley on charges of kidnapping"

The courtroom cleared quickly and Harry found himself alone with his husband and his family. He had not spoken since the warrant had been issued. He couldn't believe she would steal his daughter.

"Rita" Lucius said "She got spot listening in on some of the court members last night"

Harry was stunned "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"The case was going your way and Rita must have told Ginny. When I learned, I insisted that the aurors be doubled on Ginny."

"How did this happen?" Draco demanded.

His father shook his head "I am sorry, I'm not sure how they got past it. I just learned before you did."

Harry could not believe this. His daughter's birthday was in two days. The case had been going well. He had believed the court would allow Draco to adopt her and they would be a family in time for her birthday. Now she was missing and he was not sure he would ever hold his daughter.

The judge had appeared "It is not official but the ruling will of course be for you after this. Miss Weasley will face prison time and Draco will be permitted to adopt Lily"

Harry stared at the judge "That is if we ever get my daughter back"

Harry sunk into the comfort of his husband's arms. Everyone tried to assure him that he would have his daughter back in his arms soon but he could not believe it. He would not believe it until his daughter was back in his arms. He had been scared before, but at that moment he would have rather been facing Voldemort then not knowing where his baby was.


	11. a father's desperate plea

Harry let himself be led through the floo into the kitchen of the burrow. Molly had been alerted to what had happened and had cleared out the grandkids and made sure the kitchen was calm when he arrived. Harry was led to a chair by his husband and father in law and made to sit. 

"You'll get her back" Molly assured him

Arthur nodded "Ginny won't hurt her Harry."

Harry was cradling his head in his hands "It's her birthday in two days."

They all knew that Harry had not been apart from his daughter for more then a night. Hermione came over to him "She'll be back in your arms before you know it"

Lucius came over with a cup of tea that he had taken from the stove "Harry drink this"

Harry wanted to refuse it but his father in law pressed it into his hands and he drank it. Harry started to feel a bit light headed but he did not have the strength to fight it. He allowed himself to slip into the welcoming darkness.

Draco held his husband against him "You slipped him a sleeping potion" he accused his father.

Molly was the one who nodded "Harry needs some rest. He is no good to anyone when he is this stressed out."

Draco nodded and scooped his husband into his arms and carried him up stairs and placed him in the bed in Percy's old room. He pulled the blankets over his husband and kissed him on the forehead.

"We'll get her back Harry" he whispered and left the room.

Downstairs his father turned to him "He needed rest and we knew he would not agree to take anything."

Draco nodded "We have to find her. We have to find our daughter."

Lucius took his son into his arms "We'll find your little girl Draco. I promise you we will not rest until you and Harry are holding her in your arms again."

Arthur looked at Draco "The ministry has everyone on it. We will all help as well. We will find her and bring her back."

His mum handed him some tea but he refused it "I don't need any."

His dad pressed him to take it "Harry is going to need your strength tomorrow. You both need to get some rest."

Draco reluctantly headed up to bed with the tea in hand. He knew they were right, he would need his rest. He left with their promise that the search would be going through the night. He sipped the tea and slid into bed next to his husband. He held Harry tight to him and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000

In the morning Harry woke in the comforting warmth of his husband's arms and for a few precious moments he thought it had all been a bad dream. He expected to open his eyes and see his daughter in the crib. He even climbed to his feet and walked over to the travel crib that had been left there. 

He felt Draco's arms around him "We'll find her Harry, and our daughter will be in our arms again."

Harry looked at the teddy "She is going to be so scared. She doesn't even have Freddie. She is with a stranger and she'll be so scared."

Draco looked at the teddy their daughter was never without "Ginny is her mother. At least we know that Ginny will not harm her."

Harry turned into him and allowed his husband to hold him close "She doesn't know anything about Lily. What if she gets sick, or hurt?"

"Ginny will take her to a hospital. She will not want our daughter in pain." Draco tried to reassure him "She will not hurt Lily just to punish us."

Harry fought back the sobs "I just want her back for her birthday. I can't miss her birthday."

"We'll do everything to find her before her birthday" Draco tried to reassure him "Let's go downstairs and see if there is any news."

Harry nodded and allowed his husband to take him down into the kitchen where everyone from the night before was and had been joined by a few of the teachers from Hogwarts as well as his colleagues form Beauxbautons, including Gabrielle and Lucilla.

Gabrielle was crying when she came to hug Harry "I'm so sorry Harry. We're here to help. We'll get your little girl back for you. 

Lucius had come up with an idea "I think we need to take this to the press, muggle and magic. Make a plea to the public."

Harry was reluctant but Draco agreed "Show the public what is going on. People will keep an eye out for her."

"How do we know that she has not left the country?" 

"For any portkeys to be used they would show her signature. She has not left the country." Lucius assured him.

Harry finally agreed "Can you set up the interviews?"

Lucius went to arrange a press conference that would be held in muggle London but that reporters from newspapers in the wizarding world would also be asked to attend so that Harry and Draco did not have to go through with it twice. Harry was still staring at his full plate of food when he returned a half hour later to announce everything was set up.

00000000000000000

Lucius stood with Harry and Draco on the steps of a bank in London that had been chosen as the location for the press conference. He agreed to make the initial statement for neither Harry nor Draco could seem to find the words to speak.

"Thank you for coming. As some of you may have heard Lily Potter, daughter of my son in law Harry Potter was kidnapped by her biological mother. Ginny Weasley, who had abandoned her daughter when she was three months old, kidnapped her daughter when given her visitation for one night. We are asking for anyone who has seen or has any information about her where abouts, to please contact the number we are giving."

There was a photo of Ginny as well as one of Lily posted and a number.

The questions went on and on from both the muggle and the magical reporters. He could even see Luna who was a reporter for the Quibller, there. Luna shot him a supportive smile any time his eyes drifted her way.

Draco whispered to Harry "It will work Harry. Look how many people we will be reaching."

Harry nodded and then stepped forward and spoke to the audience "I am speaking to anyone out there who is a parent. Any parent who ever knows what it feels like to not know where their child is. Please if you know where Ginny is with my daughter, please contact us. Lily is a baby, she is scared, and she doesn't know what's going on. Please if you know anything contact us, bring Lily back to me and my husband."

Draco came and wrapped an arm back around him and helped lead Harry off. Lucius came up "That went well. I am sure we will get tips soon."

"Are we wrong not to be offering a reward?" Narcissa asked

Lucius shook his head "The last thing we need is a mob going after her and scaring her off. We don't know what Ginny will do if she gets scared."

Harry shook his head "She wouldn't hurt her." But Harry was not sure who he was trying to convince, the others or himself.

Narcissa took her son and Harry by the arms "Let's get back to the Burrow. You guys won't be any good here."

Harry wanted to join the search but Draco and his parents argued that Harry was in no shape to do so "You're better to your daughter staying strong for her."

He let himself be led home but he refused to take anything to help him sleep. He agreed to take a calming draught though for his nerves were running thin, but he would not sleep he swore until his daughter was back in his arms. 

Molly looked at him sadly as she watched him pick at his food again "You know all your brothers are out looking for her right now."

Harry nodded "Thank you."

Arthur came over to Harry "You know we're all here and we will all help bring her back. You're our son even if not by blood."

0000000000000000000

Later that evening Harry was sitting in a rocking chair in the sitting room. It was the rocking chair that Molly was rocked all of her children in and her grandkids had been rocked in when ever they were here for a visit. Harry had rocked his daughter in it when she had colic, when she had woken up with a bad dream. Instead he simply held his teddy bear in his arms. 

Draco was sitting next to him and just watching him when the door burst open and Arthur came running in "They found them"

Harry scrambled to his feet "They found her, where is she? How is my daughter?"

"Harry I need you to calm down before I tell you something." Arthur said.

Lucius and Narcissa had come into the room when they heard Arthur return and as Draco lay a hand on Harry's arm Lucius said "What's wrong?"

Arthur took a deep breath before he told them "I'm not sure the details but Lily is at St Mungo's"

Harry would have dropped if Draco had not supported him and Lucius as well "The hospital?" knowing if nothing was wrong she would have been brought here or the ministry.

Arthur tried to calm him "It's possible that they just wanted to make sure that she was healthy" but he did not seem convinced either.

Harry could not take it any more "I need to get to the hospital now."

Draco led him to the fireplace and they took the floo to the hospital. Every possible scenario was running through his head. He prayed that this was the end of this nightmare; all he wanted was to be holding his daughter safe and sound in his arms.

They found a healer "I am told that the woman and child in the kidnapping were brought here?"

The man nodded "But unfortunately the media can not come any further."

Harry shook but Draco spoke "We're family"

The doctor sent an apologetic look and said "I'm sorry to have to tell you but..."

_Editors note I decided I like cliff hangers. So what is the bad news the doctor is going to deliver? Review and I might put you out of your misery soon, maybe not. _


	12. Just when it couldn't get worse

The healer sent an apologetic look at them and said "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there was an accident when Miss Weasley attempted to apparate."

Harry paled visibly "Accident? What do you mean accident?"

The doctor motioned for them to sit "It seems that they were cornered and in attempt to flee Miss Weasley apparated. It seems though that she had not slept or eaten for some time and was too weak to control it."

"My daughter? Please tell me my daughter is safe" Harry pled with the man.

The man sighed "Miss Weasley splinched herself. She lost a good chunk of her leg. Unfortunately when she collapsed, your daughter tumbled from her arms."

Draco held tight to Harry's hand "Our daughter how is she?"

"She sustained quite a bump to the head. There was some pressure on the skull. We have relieved it but she is still out" The healer explained.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We will not know until she wakes up. There is a good chance though she will be okay." The doctor said

Harry nodded "You said Ginny was weak?"

"It seems your daughter as well as Miss Weasley was extremely dehydrated" the healer explained.

Harry looked at Draco "I thought she would take care of her. I never thought she would starve our daughter. I thought she would take care of her."

Draco's heart sank for he had been the one to assure Harry that Ginny would care for the baby "Harry, she'll be okay."

Harry looked up "I want to see my daughter."

The man motioned for them to follow him and lead the two men down the hall to a hospital room. Harry almost fainted when he saw his daughter on the hospital bed, bandages on her head. She looked so tiny and helpless laying there on the bed. 

Harry went to her side "Oh God, Lily, my little princess. Please wake up for daddy, I can't live without you angel."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry "She'll be okay Harry. We'll have her home with us in no time I promise."

A nurse came in "There are a lot of people out here claiming to be family."

Harry looked at the healer "Could you explain to them what is going on?" 

The healer nodded but before he left "I think I need to let you know what to expect. The longer she is out, the less likely Lily will come out of it the same."

Draco held on to Harry to stop him from collapsing and nodded to the healer that they would be okay so the healer would go and talk to the family. Draco directed Harry into a chair next to the bed. It was close enough so Harry could sit there and hold their daughter's hand. 

Lucius came in "I'm so sorry boys."

Draco looked at his father "Dad, please tell me she is going to be okay?"

It broke Lucius' heart for his son sounded like the small boy who had been upset when his first pet died "Draco, Lily will get the best care. She'll be home with you soon."

Narcissa bent over the bed and placed Freddie with Lily "You dropped it when you left. I thought Lily would like it when she woke up."

Harry looked around "Where are the Weasleys?"

Lucius was not sure he wanted to tell Harry but he knew the boy would not take no for an answer. "They went to see Ginny in her room."

Draco got up. "I want to see her."

Lucius put a hand on his son. "Your husband needs you here right now. You can confront Ginny when your daughter is awake."

Draco wanted to go confront the woman that had put his princess in this bed but he knew he could not leave Harry right now. Harry was still clinging to his hand and needed desperate reassurance that their daughter would be safe. The nurse outside mentioned visiting hours but the healer shook his head. They knew that no one would be leaving until that child was awake. 

00000000000000000

Ginny was laying in a hospital bed down the hall. Her leg had been mended as best as the healers could when the accidental magic squad had come to her rescue after splinching herself. Her leg had been pieced back together but she would likely have a limp for the rest of her life. The doctors informed her she was lucky to have a leg left at all.

The door opened and her parents came in "Hey mum and dad, come to check up on me?"

Arthur looked at his daughter. "Checking to make sure you are alive to stand trial."

Molly looked ready to slap her daughter. "How dare you? Kidnapping that child and putting her life in danger."

"She's my daughter, I did not kidnap her." Ginny screamed.

"You signed over custodial rights to Harry when you abandoned her. You had the audacity to try and get custody of her and when the trial did not go your way, you kidnapped her." Arthur roared.

"Lily needs her mum. I'm better then those two. I was protecting my child from a death eater." Lily protested.

Bill came into the room. "Draco is not a death eater, and he would never harm a hair on his daughters head." And seeing her reaction "Yes, his daughter."

"She's my daughter." 

"She stopped being your child when you walked out on her. Not that you were much of a mother when you were there."Fred spoke up.

"So I do not live up to our saintly mother."

Molly had never wanted to strangle her child before but she had to hold back her anger "You took her on the run, put her life in danger. She was dehydrated, did you even feed her?"

Ginny was loosing the battle against the anger and pain. "I fed her what I could get. If my family supported me I would not have had to take her on the run."

Arthur looked at her. "You are not a member of this family. We did what was right, fight to keep our granddaughter with her parents."

Her siblings filed out of the room and she knew she would never speak to them again. Her parents remained though and Lucius and Narcissa joined them. They stood in silence though as two more figures came through the door.

"Miss Ginnerva Weasley you are charged with kidnapping and child endangerment." One of the two aurors said.

Ginny looked up "I did not kidnap my daughter, she is mine."

The other responded "The law states that her father has custody of the child. You will be under watch while you recover and when you are adequately healed you will be escorted to Azkaban to await a trial."

Ginny sobbed "Mum, dad, please help me."

They simply walked out of the room without looking back at her. The last time they would see their daughter would be at her trial. They would never forgive her for the danger she had put Lily in or the fear she had put them all through.

00000000000000000

Draco and Harry spent the night beside their daughter's bed. Neither slept much. There had been cots set up for them but neither moved from their chair. Harry barely spoke a word, clinging to his daughter's hand.

In the morning Lucius came in, the family taking shifts being there. "Come on boys you need some fresh air and something to eat."

Draco looked at his dad and then to Harry "Dad's right. You need to get some fresh air Harry."

Harry looked at them. "I can't leave her. I will not leave her until she wakes."

Lucius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Harry we'll stay with her. She'll be okay I promise. Go and get some air."

Harry was still reluctant but he allowed his husband to draw him away from the bed and out of the room. Harry didn't want to leave her for even a moment but he had no strength to fight. He allowed his husband to lead him through the halls. 

Suddenly Harry felt the world begin to spin "Draco" he said.

Draco had his arm around Harry and tightened it quick enough to prevent Harry from hitting the floor. "Harry, oh my God."

He scooped his husband up into his arms. "I need a doctor over here please."

He was lead into an observation room and told to put his husband on the bed. The healer made him leave the room so that they could check his husband over. He stood there outside the door. His daughter and now his husband.

Lucius had come looking for them. "Draco, where is Harry?"

Draco pointed through the door. "He collapsed, we were walking and he just collapsed."

Lucius held his son tight against his chest. "Draco, Harry is probably just exhausted from the past few days. He'll be okay."

Draco tried to believe him but it was hard. "First Lily and now my husband. How much is a person supposed to be able to take?"

Suddenly the loud speaker went off "Healer Johnson you are needed in room 311, stat."

Draco went ridged "311, Lily's room."

_Authors note seeing as you guys loved the last cliff hanger I thought I might give you another one. I know you all saw the new chapter posted and thought you would know if Lily was okay or not but I decided to let you dangle a bit longer. _


	13. Room 311

Draco ran head long down the hall ignoring the nurses and healers who sent glares at him and tried to get him to slow down. He saw the entire family standing outside of her room and wondered why no one was in the room with his daughter.

"Why aren't you in there with her?" Draco demanded.

Narcissa held up a hand to try and stop her son. "Draco, it's" but he cut her off as he rushed into the room.

The healer looked up at Draco "Mr Malfoy you need to stop."

He looked at the healer "I want to know what's wrong with my daughter. I'm not leaving this room until someone tells me what's going on."

As if an answer to his question a soft voice responded. "Papa."

Draco's heart began to pound and the healer moved to give Draco a better look. There lying on the bed still pale and tiny was his daughter and her beautiful emerald eyes were open and blazing at him.

He ran to her bedside "Lily flower, you're okay."

The healer smiled at him. "The page was to alert me to the fact that your daughter was waking up. I'm sorry if we scared you."

Draco did not look up from his daughter, brushing her curls "Is she okay?"

The healer nodded "She'll have to stay for a day or two of observation but she is going to be okay."

Draco could not hold back the tears. "Thank you. Oh thank God."

Lily was worried at the site of her papa crying. "Papa, why sad? Papa okay?"

Draco smiled at her and dried his tears. "Papa is crying because he is so happy that you're okay. You gave us quite a scare Lily flower."

Lily gave him one of her famous pouts that always made him smile. "Sorry Papa."

Draco shook his head. "Not your fault, flower. Papa just never wants to let you out of his sight."

The little girl moved to hug her Papa. "Me not go any where."

Draco noticed that she winced a bit when he lay her back down. "Sweety is your head hurting you?"

Lily was as stubborn as her father about admitting she was in pain but she nodded. "My head sore Papa."

The healer smiled "We can give her a small dose of pain reliever potion."

Draco nodded his permission and the doctor went and retrieved a vial. Lily refused to drink any so Draco took the vial from the doctor and assured him he would get the child to drink some.

"You know your Uncles are outside wanting to see you." Draco started.

Lily smiled and held Freddie. "Uncle Freddie and Geor?"

He nodded. "But I want to make sure you are up for their company. Would you let Papa give you this potion?"

She shook her head. "Me no like potion.". Lily had always hated taking potions. Harry was the one who had managed to get her to take them in the past.

Draco sighed. "Princess Papa just wants you to feel better."

She shook her head. "Me want Daddy."

Draco's thoughts went to his husband. "Daddy will be here soon, you want him to see what a big girl you are, don't you?"

She shook her head and refused to open her mouth until the door opened and the Weasleys and his parents came in the door. When she saw her favourite Uncle Fred she beamed at him. Draco nodded at the bottle of potion in his hand.

Fred took the clue and sat down next to Lily. "Hey princess, I here you have a bit of a headache. I bet that if you take that potion you'd feel better."

Lily pouted a bit. "I want daddy."

Fred looked at Draco who just shook his head. "Princess he'll be here soon. Will you take this for your favourite Uncle? I have a surprise for you when you're done."

Her face lit up as he always gave the best gifts. "Okay". She opened her mouth and allowed Fred to feed her the potion. The relief was evident on her face as it worked.

"Better is it?" Fred said and when she nodded he handed her a stuffed dragon."Thank you Uncle. I call him Snap."

Draco smiled as he watched his daughter interacting with her uncles and her grandparents who were soon to join the conversation. Everything seemed so perfect but there was one person missing. Harry should have been there with his daughter when she woke up.

Lucius came over to him. "Harry will be here soon when the doctors are sure he is fine. You'll all be a family again."

Draco sighed and rested his head against his father "It's her birthday. Not exactly how I expected to spend it with my daughter."

00000000000000

Healer Hamilton walked into the hallway and called for a nurse "What room is Mr Malfoy in?"

The nurse pointed to 311 "His daughter has just woken up."

The healer sighed. "I wish I had such good news for him."

The healer walked to the door and looked into the room and saw the extended family surrounding the bed of the little girl. Everyone in the hospital knew the story for of course it had been all over the news.

He nodded at the closest red head "I need to borrow Draco for a few moments."

Bill nodded and walked over to Draco. "There is a healer at the door who says he needs to borrow you for a moment."

Draco bent and kissed his daughter "I'll be back in a few minutes Lily. I just need to see how Daddy is doing."

When he walked into the hall and saw the look on the face of the healer who had been caring for his husband when he had left, his heart dropped and he felt like his legs were going to give out under him.

"How is my husband? It's not just exhaustion is it?" Draco asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I am sorry to spoil the happy news of your daughter's awakening but I unfortunately have some bad news for you about your husband."

Draco would have dropped if his father who had come up behind him had not caught him by the waist and led him to a chair. Lucius and Draco looked up at the healer, praying for a miracle. Draco could not handle anything more right now. 

_Authors note: Oh come on my reviewers, did you really think I'd kill off Lily, she is my favourite character in the story. I'm not heartless. Now Harry on the other hand, his fate seems up in the air. Stay tuned, cliff hanger number three, I think I am getting better at these. _


	14. A new baby? Congratulations grandma

As Draco left the room with the healer Charlie decided to try and distract the others with a bit of good news. He and Rodger had wanted to let them know after the wedding but then everything had happened.

"Mum and dad" Charlie said loudly enough to gain their attention "Rodger and I have some news."

Molly turned to her second eldest son "What is it Charlie?"

"You know that Rodger and I have wanted to have a family for years. We had almost given up hope after trying all these years but we got our wish."

Molly jumped up "You're going to make me a grandma?"

Charlie laughed "Hardly for the first time mum, between Bill's three, Percy, Ron and Fred's two a piece and George and Harry's daughters."

Molly still beamed "But it's my first little grandbaby from you two." And hugged her son and his husband.

Rodger patted his stomach. "You'll have a new little grandson in about six months."

Arthur was as happy as his wife. "Six months?"

"We wanted to wait until we got past the troublesome first trimester. We were going to tell you after the wedding but then all this happened." Rodger explained.

The entire family was so happy for the couple. They had been trying to have a child since they had married nearly eight years before. Both Charlie and Rodger had suffered miscarriages and the healers had warned them that it was probably time to consider adoption. 

"We'll have to start shopping, and think of a nursery. You two are going to have to find a house, your flat is not good for a baby." Molly started in.

Charlie laughed. "Mum hold the horses a bit. We promise you can help us with all that. But Rodger needs to take it easy until he baby is born."

Arthur saw his wife starting to stress and motioned to a chair "Rodger perhaps you should sit before Molly insists you get in a bed and be checked out."

Rodger laughed but took a seat. He knew his mother in law well enough to know that this was a very good possibility. Molly was as over protective of her grandchildren as she was all of her children, if not worse. 

Fred turned back to Lily "Here that you're going to have a new little cousin to play with."

Lily smiled "New cousy?"

George nodded "Uncle Rodger is going to give you a new little cousin to play with."

Lily clapped her hands in excitement "Me want cousin now."

All the adults laughed and Charlie came to see her "Little one you're going to have to be patient for your new one, but for now your big cousins will be happy to have you home."

The kids had wanted to come to the hospital but they had been told that they had to stay home with a sitter. The parents were worried that the hospital would be to much for them. Alicia as well as Neville and Luna had stayed with the kids. Alicia was still nursing baby Katie Angela and had agreed to stay at home.

00000000000000

A ministry official was pointed towards the door of the Malfoy/Weasley family was in. He had brought paper work that he had been told by the minister himself to deliver immediately.

He cleared his throat to get some attention "I have paper work for Draco and Harry Malfoy"

Narcissa came over to the man "My son and his husband are not present but I can take that for them."

The official was uncertain. "I was told to give the paper work to the couple."

Narcissa shot him a piercing glance "Certainly you know who my husband is. I assure you the minister would have no problem you giving me that envelope."

The official sighed and handed over the envelope "I hope I do not lose my job over this." And left the room.

Narcissa opened the envelope and took out a contract scroll and read through it. Her face lit up when she finished reading the paper and she turned to look at her granddaughter as well as everyone else.

"What is it Narcissa?" Molly asked.

"Its the adoption paper work. Its been finalized." Narcissa said with a huge smile.

Arthur beamed. "The minister promised after the trial fiasco to try and push it through quicker. I did not expect it to be this quick though."

Narcissa looked down at Lily. "You are officially my granddaughter little one."

The little girl did not understand all the fuss but she smiled when her grandmother reached down to kiss her. Her and Lucius has been excited when Harry and Draco got together. They had wanted grandkids as much as Molly and Arthur had. They loved the little girl as much as if she was Draco's and this just sealed it.

"Lily Sevra Malfoy" Fred said noticing the change that had appeared on her chart. "That sounds right."

Lucius walked into the room at that point and asked "What's got you guys all smiling like this."

Charlie smiled "Rodger and I have just announced that we are expecting our first child."

Lucius smiled at the two men "Congratulations to you both. Draco has told me that you have been trying."

Narcissa came over and showed him the paper work "She's officially Draco's daughter, our granddaughter."

Lucius who had been taken the moment he saw the girl felt such pride in his heart. "That is wonderful." 

Arthur came to clap him on the back "Congratulations Grandpa."

Lucius turned to his wife "I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

She nodded and followed him into the hall before she spoke "What is it? Is it Harry?"

Lucius sadly nodded. "You need to come with me. Draco and Harry are both going to need us right now."

Narcissa allowed her husband to take her by the arm and lead her down the hallway. He did not give her any idea of what was wrong with their son in law and hundreds of scenarios were running through his head.

0000000000000000

The healer had not told Draco much when he had drawn Draco from his daughter's side. He just told Draco that Harry was unconscious and they needed to go to his room so that he could talk to Draco.

"Your husband is in here" the healer pointed through the door.

Draco walked in and saw his husband lying on a bed. He looked so pale and still that Draco thought he was gone. "Harry" he gasped.

Draco ran across the room and took his husband's clammy hand in his, begging to feel the pulse of life in his husband's hand, pleading with what ever Gods might be listening, that he would feel one.

_Authors' note: A few people thought mpreg in the topic meant Harry. Unfortunately a few of you forgot that Charlie was also married to a man. I thought I would look at the other members of the family for a bit and let you guys mull over Harry's fate. _

_PS to the reviewer who pictures me laughing maniacally as I wrote these, I must admit I have had a bit of fun dangling hints for you. _


	15. Harry's prognosis

Draco sighed a breath of relief when he felt a faint pulse in his husband's wrist. The healer came into the room and directed Draco to take a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Mr Malfoy have you and your husband been considering starting a family?" the healer asked instead.

Draco nodded. "Harry and I have been thinking of giving Lily a little sister or brother. We were thinking of starting after the wedding but then this all began."

The healer smiled slightly. "Mr Malfoy your husband is pregnant, about six weeks along." 

Draco could not believe it. "Pregnant? I had no idea, I mean, there were no signs."

"Probably with all the stress of what has been going on you and your husband missed them but I can assure you he is."

Draco looked down at Harry. "That's why he is in this bed?" Suddenly he was filled with dread. He remembered all of Charlie and Rodger's problems. He knew male pregnancies were often hard.

The healer nodded. "Your husband was having the early signs of a miscarriage. Unfortunately the stress of your daughter's kidnapping and then being in the hospital; put too much strain on your husband."

Draco took Harry's hand again. "But you said he is pregnant, you did not use the past tense."

The healer nodded. "We were able to stop the cramping for now. Your husband's heart beat is still way to high. We need to bring it down."

"If you can't?"

"Then we stand to loose not only your daughter but your husband as well." The healer answered.

"Daughter?" Draco whispered.

The healer nodded. "Your husband is far along enough to be able to detect. I'm not sure if you wanted to know but with the precarious position I thought you should. You might need to consider a name for, well if something should happen."

He knew the doctor was warning him that he might still lose the child and might need to have a name for the paper work. "What happens now?"

The healer motioned to a magic IV "There are potions in there. They will hopefully help your husband's heart rate go back down."

Draco understood. "If it goes down, are he and my daughter going to be okay?"

The healer nodded. "He'll have to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy, no over doing it. I won't put him on bed rest unless necessary. If he keeps calm and takes care of himself, he and the baby should do fine. We just need to get that heart rate down."

Draco sagged in relief. "How long?"

"It should take a few hours. We should know by morning if your husband is out of the woods or not. If it's back down he'll have to stay a week or so."

"Is he going to wake up?" Draco asked.

"We've given him a lot of potions including calming draughts. Its better he stays out until his heart rate goes down." The healer explained.

Draco understood. As much as he wanted to see his husband's eyes and know everything was alright, he knew this was for the best. "Thank you healer."

The man took his leave. "Mr Malfoy doesn't thank me yet. Your husband still had to do his part. By tomorrow we should know."

Draco watched him leave and sank down again into the chair and clung to his husband's hand. A child. A daughter. They had talked so often about this. It should be the happiest day of their life when they found out the news. Their wedding should have been a happy celebration to. Why was fate so cruel that first their wedding, now their daughter's birthday and the news of their newest daughter's existence, were marred by tragedy, he would never be able to understand.

0000000000000

Lucius and Narcissa stood in the doorway and looked at their son and son in law. The healer had come out of the room a few moments ago but had refused to give them any detail about how Harry was doing. 

"Draco" Lucius said quietly as they entered the room. "How is he doing?"

"He's pregnant." Draco said.

Narcissa was smiling. "Congratulations honey."

Draco nodded back at his husband. "His heart rate sky rocketed from stress and he almost lost our daughter. They're trying to bring it down with meds but if it doesn't come down by tomorrow I might loose them both."

Narcissa went and held her son. "You won't lose them. Harry has to much to live for, you and his beautiful daughter and this little one on the way."

Draco wanted to believe her but he felt such dread. "I can't lose them. I can't lose my husband and my baby."

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. "We're all here for you, the Weasleys and your mum and me. We'll help Harry come back to you I promise."

Narcissa held her husband's hand as she continued to hug her son. "You need to stay strong Draco, not only for Harry and this baby but for your daughter."

Lucius nodded and handed his son the paper work. "You're officially a family. The adoption papers came through. Lily is a Malfoy."

Draco looked at the papers and he was so happy. He had wanted to legalize what he felt for that little girl since soon after he began dating Harry. It had been easier for them to get the papers through after they married or Draco would have tried sooner. He did not need papers though to know Lily was his daughter. Lily would mean no less to him then the baby that Harry carried now, even though the new baby would be Draco's by blood.

He looked at Harry. "You here that Harry, we are a family officially. Lily is a Malfoy for good. You need to wake up so we can celebrate with our daughter."

Lucius looked at Draco. "You should go see Lily. She is going to be upset. She has been asking for her daddy again."

Draco did not want to leave his husband's side but he wanted to see his daughter. "Mum will you stay with him for me?"

Narcissa nodded and took the seat Draco had left. "I'll stay with him as long as you need. Go see that little girl of yours."

His father had to almost pull him from the room for though he wanted to see his daughter more then anything he could not seem to leave Harry's side.

0000000

Down the hall all the Weasleys were in the sitting room. They had been asked by the healer to leave the room so they could check on Lily for a few minutes. They were starting to worry where Draco and Harry were when they saw Lucius leading Draco down the hall.

Arthur jumped up. "Draco, where is Harry?"

Draco was too exhausted to tell them. "Why are you guys out here?"

As if an answer the healer came out and said "The tests are done. You guys can return. Lily is asking for her papa and daddy."

Draco looked at his dad. "Can you tell them please?" and when Lucius nodded Draco retreated into the room.

The others watched Draco leave and then they turned back to his father and all started asking a hundred questions at the same time. Lucius finally had to hold a hand up to halt them.

"Harry collapsed. His heart rate was sky rocketing.. He is in a room down the hall on meds, unconscious."

Bill spoke. "What happened, that sounds more then just exhaustion."

"Harry it turns out is pregnant, another little girl for him and Draco. The stress of the past few days caused his heart rate to peak and his body was cramping."

Rodger's hands went to his own belly. "He didn't miscarry did he?"

"No. The doctors were able to stop it. They say if Harry wakes by tomorrow and his heart rate is down, he'll just need to take it easy through the pregnancy."

Charlie caught the if word though. "There is a chance he won't wake up isn't there?"

Lucius nodded. "They're not sure if he will. If he does not wake by tomorrow morning there is a good chance Draco will lose both his husband and the baby."

The entire room gasped and Lucius sunk into a chair and placed his head in his hands. He was not sure how much more of this he could take. He had been a death eater though spy and had suffered the cruciatus curse and worse but some how this was taking a worse toll on him then anything else. The family divided, half to spend a vigil with Harry and the other to remain with Lily though they switched around over the evening.

Draco spent a long night going between the two rooms. He left Lily only when she was sleeping for she cried for her daddy if he was gone to.

He looked at Bill as Lily slept in his arms "How am I going to tell her if she loses her daddy and little sister?"

Bill came over and took him by the shoulder. "Keep up your spirits Draco. Harry is too stubborn not to fight. He'll come back to you and Lily."

He finally asked Bill "Will you stay with her? I want to be with my husband."

Bill nodded and Draco took off to his husband's room with Bill's assurance to have him fetched if Lily woke but she had been given a sleeping potion which would have her out until the morning at least. He resumed his seat by his husband, ignoring the presence of his mother and several Weasleys. He held Harry's hand and prayed harder then he had ever done before. 

"Any Gods listening please let thembe okay. Lily needs her father, I need her father. Please."


	16. Waking Sleepy Buty

Draco woke up in the morning with his hand still in his husband's. He could tell something had changed. The hand no longer seemed clammy and as he looked up to see the healer on the other side of the bed.

The man smiled. "His heart rate has come back to a normal rate and the cramping is no longer a concern."

Draco sighed in relief. "Thank you."

The healer nodded."We have taken your husband off of the medication that has been causing him to sleep."

Draco looked at Harry expecting him to wake. "How long will it take for it to wear off?"

The healer's face fell. "The potions should have worn off some time ago Mr Malfoy."

Draco's heart dropped. "He's not awake."

"I'm sorry but we have done what we can. It's up to your husband to wake when he's ready." The healer said and left the room.

Lucius and Narcissa came in with Mr and Mrs Weasley. The healer had informed them on the situation while Draco was asleep. It was not customary but Draco had given permission for any information to be given to any family member. The healer knew the boy would need their support.

Narcissa took her son. "He'll wake up. You always told us Harry never was a morning person. Be patient and he's going to be smiling at you."

Molly had gone to the spot where the healer had stood. "He looks like the child I first saw. I can not believe how pale and innocent he looks right now."

Arthur held his wife. "He'll come around in his time. Narcissa is right, we've raised enough sons to know that they like to have a lay in from time to time."

Draco refused to leave his husband's side when his father and mother recommended he take a walk or get a bite to eat. He was not going to leave his husband's side until Harry opened his eyes.

0000000000000000

Bill had slept in the cot all night next to his niece and when she woke up he had been sitting by her side and had gathered her up into his arms.

"Daddy" the little girl pleaded with her Uncle.

Bill shook his head. "Flower I promise daddy will come soon."

"I want daddy and Papa." The little girl would not be appeased.

Bill looked at his brothers in the room and shrugged helplessly. Fred went to his niece. "Hey Princess I think maybe you could help your daddy."

The little girl looked at Fred with a huge smile. "Help daddy?"

The others were not sure but Fred pushed on. "Daddy has been sick like you princess. He is sleeping right now but maybe you can help us."

The little girl was beaming and Bill decided Fred was right. "You know the fairy tale Papa read you called Sleeping Beauty?"

The little girl nodded so Fred took it. "Well your daddy is like Sleeping Beauty and we think he needs his princess to wake him up."

Lily lifted her hands to her Uncle Fred. "Me kiss daddy and wake him up."

Fred turned to look at the healer who had entered the room. He was not sure he would get permission but he thought he might have to go against healer orders anyways.

The man nodded. "Lily is fine to go. I think it might help Harry to have her near him."

Fred scooped his niece up into the arms and the three brothers took Lily and they headed down the rest of the hallway towards the door of the room where they knew that Harry was.

"Daddy" Lily cried as she saw her father in the bed.

0000000000

Draco turned as he heard his daughter call out daddy. He was shocked to see his daughter there but he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her head as he turned for explanation to her Uncles.

"Lily decided she needed to see her daddy." Fred explained.

Bill nodded. "We thought it might give Harry a bit of an incentive to wake up. To have his husband and daughter by his side."

Lily beamed "Me wake daddy like Sleepy Buty."

Draco kissed his daughter "You have to be gentle little one. Daddy has been sick."

He placed Lily down on the bed and she crawled up to be right by her father's head and placed one of her huge sloppy baby kissed on his cheek and then she curled up against her daddy with her thumb in her mouth.

Draco looked at them, it would have been such a cute picture under other circumstances. "Come on Harry. Wake up and see your little girl."

Lily turned her head to look at her daddy. "Daddy, please wake up."

Slowly but surely they noticed a change in Harry and to Draco's relief he saw his husband's eyes begin to flutter open. Draco had never in his life been so happy to see the blazing green eyes of his husband looking back at him.

"Draco" the voice cracked.

Draco took some water in a cup from the bedside table and helped Harry drink it for his throat. "I'm here Harry, and so is Lily."

Lily looked at her daddy again. "Daddy wake up. Me wake him like Sleepy Buty."

Harry smiled at his daughter. "Princess you're okay. You had daddy quite worried about you."

Lily sucked on her thumb and pouted. "Daddy worry Papa and me too."

Harry kissed his daughter on the head. "Well I'm sorry I scared you and Papa."

Draco bent down to kiss his husband on the lips. "You are never to put me through such a scare again you here me."

Harry nodded with a small laugh. "I promise."

The Weasleys and extended family poured into the room to see him but the healer shooed everyone out for Harry needed some rest. Draco and Lily were of course permitted to stay and Lily would have a bed in the room.

00000000

Harry watched as everyone left except his husband and daughter. He had been out when his daughter woke up. He had no idea how long he had been out, or when she woke up, or anything that had gone on.

"Drake, what happened to me?" Harry asked.

Draco laid a hand on Harry's belly "Your pregnant Harry."

Harry's face lit up. "I'm pregnant?"

Draco nodded. "Six weeks. The doctor said the stress caused your heart rate to go up. He warned me if it did not come down I might lose you and our daughter."

Harry grabbed his husband's hand. "No wonder you look as if you did not sleep. Both me and Lily in the hospital. Draco I'm so sorry."

Draco just kissed his hand. "You and Lily didn't mean to try and give me a heart attack. Or our new little daughter either."

Finally the daughter reference sunk in. "Its a girl?"

Draco nodded. "The doctor told me, so I could be prepared if I had to choose a name."

Harry did not need to ask why. "Is the baby okay?"

"You're both going to be fine. You'll have to take it easy until she's born. The doctor said no bed rest unless you over due it."

Harry smiled. "I promise I'm going to take very good care of myself and this little one." As he placed his hand on his stomach.

Draco nodded. "If you don't I am going to spell you to the bed until she's born."

Lily had been listening to the byplay but did not understand so Draco looked at her. "Lily, we have a birthday gift for you."

Lily smiled. "What?"

Harry kissed her head. "How would you like a baby sister?"

That definitely made Lily's smile broaden as she began to bounce on the bed in excitement until Draco stopped her and warned her not to hurt her daddy or her baby sister. The three of them spent the rest of the day alone together as most of the family headed home to get some real rest. They thought after all of this that the little family needed some time alone.

0000000

A week later Harry and Lily were finally coming home. Well home in the form of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa did not want them alone in Grimauld place so until they went to Hogwarts in September, they had agreed to stay with Draco's parents. The wedding reception and a belated birthday for Lily would be held in a week's time when Harry was up for it. 

Before they left the hospital Harry stopped. "Is she still here?"

Draco knew who the She referred to and nodded his head. "She'll be here for another week or so before she can face trial and prison."

Harry handed Lily to Fred. "Go with Uncle Fred for bit sweety, Papa and I have one last thing to do."

Draco stopped Harry half way to Ginny's room. "Are you sure? You're supposed to keep calm?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not going to do anything to risk this baby I promise you but I need to see that woman."

Draco was reluctant but he agreed and with Harry's hand in his the two of them walked to the room where the auror on guard permitted them entrance and after one deep breath they walked into the hospital room to confront the woman who had caused the start of all of this.

"Ginny" Harry's voice cut the silence. 


	17. Bless the Broken Road

Harry walked into the hospital room. Draco had an arm around his waist to support him for Harry had not been on his feet long. Draco was still uncertain they should be here as Harry was supposed to stay away from stress.

"Ginny"

The woman looked up from the bed. "Harry, so you've finally come have you?"

Harry looked at her. She was not the same girl he rescued from the chamber or even that he had married. She had this dead look in her eyes that had replaced the shine once there.

"How could you do that?" Harry demanded.

"You're power and money was going to buy you a win in that case. I wasn't about to lose my daughter to you."

Harry threw the adoption papers at her. "She's not your daughter. She never was. Even before you left."

Ginny looked down at the forms. "Lily Sevra Malfoy? As close as you can get to what you really want. It should be Snape shouldn't it?"

Harry wanted to reach out and tear her apart. "For the last time you'll never mention my fiancé again. Severus was ten times the person you were. And yes, you're right there was a part of me that hoped for children with the last name Snape but I am proud to have my daughter a Malfoy."

Ginny was growing angrier in not being able to bait him. "Exchanged one death eater for another."

Harry just smirked at that. "Interesting isn't it that you're the one who is going to be locked up in Azkaban when you're accusing my husband of crimes."

"You wouldn't throw the mother of your child in prison?" Ginny switched courses.

"Lily does not have a mother. She has two fathers who loved her completely." Harry spoke and took his husband's hand.

"I gave birth to her. You wouldn't have her if I didn't."

"You gave her life but then you almost took it back. You nearly killed her. Do you realize she is only coming home from the hospital today?"

"If you didn't keep her from me I wouldn't have had to kidnap my own daughter."

"I'm not the one who walked out on her Ginny, you did. If you ever get out of prison, make sure you go crawl back under what ever rock you came out from and never come near me or my family again."

Harry knew that he was getting to upset and he left the room at that. As much as he wanted to shake her or scream at her, for the sake of the baby he carried, he would keep his calm. Draco on the other hand had been waiting for over a week to confront her and was not about to let that slip away.

He walked over to her. "Do not think its over."

Ginny sneered at him. "Harry to scared and whipped to fight his own battles now? Not much left of the Golden boy I see."

Draco sneered. "My husband is only holding back because of the baby he carries. I assure you if we did not already have one scare, he would have torn your head off."

Ginny paled. "He's pregnant?"

"Yes. Did you think you were the only one who could give him a child? You can thank my daughter for saving your scrawny neck right now."

"Come on snake, come and get me? I know you want to ring my neck. You're death eater scum; show me what you're made of." Ginny goaded.

He grabbed her by the arm but went no further. "You'll rot in prison. I'll not come to your level. I have a husband to love and two daughters to raise."

As he started to walk out the door she screamed at him. "You spineless chicken. You afraid of someone in a hospital bed."

Draco turned back to her. "You're pathetic Ginny. You're pathetic and lonely. As Harry said if you get out, never come near Harry or our family ever again."

Ginny lay there in the bed after they left. She had wanted him to kill her or at least attack her. If he did not kill her at least he would be in prison with her and it would be sweet revenge on Harry. How dare that man give Harry another child? Ginny was released a few days early and on Friday of that same week she was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for kidnapping and child endangerment. Lucius and Arthur were there to see that justice was done for their sons.

0000000000000000

Saturday afternoon was sunny and beautiful. The celebration of the marriage of Draco and Harry that had been put off for so long was taking place, as well as a belated birthday for Lily. Narcissa had out done herself with the planning in such a short time after cancelling the first.

Harry and Draco stood again in front of the preacher holding hands to renew their vows.

The preacher smiled. "Draco and Harry have already taken their vows but they have chosen to renew them so that their family and friends can attest to them."

Draco stood before Harry. "So much has happened since our wedding. We have been through so much. How many couples can say that their marriage was tested as ours has been within the first days of marriage. All I know is it has made us stronger and made my love for you deepen. As I sat beside our daughter and then your bedside praying to Merlin and any Gods out there for you to be better, I knew what it meant to be bonded, to have a soul mate. I knew that I could not imagine life without you in it. You and our daughters are my every breath, my every heart beat, my every reason for life. . I Draco take you Harry again to be my husband, my soul mate, the father of my children, not only in life but in death as well."

Harry looked at him. "Draco I have known love once before. I thought my heart would never heal after the loss of a man I once thought to spend my life with. I married out of a need to fill a void. I regret neither for both has lead me to you. You are my soul mate, my destiny, my very heart. You're the one I was destined to spend my eternity with. There is nothing in this world or the next that I would ever trade you or my life with you and our daughter for, now or ever. My past is my past; my future is with you and our daughters. I Harry take you Draco as my husband, my soul mate, the father of my children, not only in life but in death as well."

The minister joined their hands where their rings already shone. "As we have once again witnessed the love and commitment of this couple let us celebrate their union and their strength. As well as their family, as I am told a new arrival is on the way."

Everyone in the chairs started to cheer. "Harry and Draco" and as Draco scooped up Lily from his dad, they made their way under a shower of confetti.

The reception was beautiful. Lily tore into birthday gifts as her fathers got their wedding gifts. Then dinner was served under a great tent. When the band started to play Draco led his husband onto the dance floor for their first proper first dance.

"God bless the broken road" was the song that was played as the words seemed so fitting to both Harry and Draco.

As they danced Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "God bless the broken road that lead me straight to you."

Harry and Draco were given a suite in one of the far wings of the manor for them to spend their wedding night. Lily had enough baby-sitters around to make sure she was cared for. They called it an early night soon after the toasts were made. They had every intention of enjoying their proper first night as husbands.

"Your mum out did herself" Harry smiled as he saw rose petals every where and candles lit all over the room.

Draco was already helping Harry out of his robes. "She wanted to make sure that tonight was special for both of us."

Draco pulled off his own robes and lowered Harry on to the bed, careful as not to cause any strain on the baby. Draco went gentle and slow, nuzzling and stroking his husband's body, tempting him with light warm kisses, drawing them both near to the edge but letting them down again. By the time Draco finally took his husband that night they were both ready for release.

As Harry lay asleep on Draco later that night Draco looked at his husband and then out at the stars. His mind went to his late godfather for one moment. He had a doubt always in the back of his mind before tonight that he was a second choice, the pick as Harry had lost Severus. He had wondered that if Sev had shown up alive would Harry have chosen Draco still or would he have returned to Severus.

"I know he is mine." Draco said with a smile. "You'll always have a piece of him Uncle Sev, but he is mine in heart, body and soul."

With that he drifted off as well. From where Severus was in the after life he smiled down on his godson and Harry, happy that they had found one another.

00000000000000000

It was late February and Draco was teaching a potions class at Hogwarts. He and Harry had moved on to campus in the end of August and had chosen to live in the DADA teacher rooms. The dungeons held to many memories. A bedroom for Lily and a nursery for the new baby had been made. Molly was already on call for baby-sitting and now they were on the waiting game for the baby to come.

He was teaching first year potions to Gryffindors and Slytherins when a knock came to the door. "Come in."

A sixth year Gryffindor by the name of Eleanore Wood came in. "Professor Malfoy, Professor Potter-Malfoy is in the hospital wing, you need to come quick."

Draco turned to his class and turned off all of their potions. "Class is dismissed. You can all go now."

He ran up to the hospital wing where he found his husband was already laid out on the bed and Madam Pomfrey was about to perform the c-section to deliver their daughter.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Draco demanded as he knew his husband had been in labour for some time to be at this stage.

Harry reached for his hand. "I was hoping this little one would wait until dinner so you would not need to miss your last class."

Draco took his hand and sat next to him. "You think I'd rather be teaching a class then be here for the birth of our daughter."

Harry shook his head. "No, that's why I sent my student as soon as I knew that we were ready for you."

Madam Pomfrey had cast the necessary spells to make sure it was painless and put up a sheet so neither could see what was happening. Harry gripped his hand tightly for reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly the room filled with lusty cries of a healthy set of lungs. "You have a very healthy little baby girl."

She bundled the baby and handed it to Draco as she went back to heal Harry up. Draco looked at his daughter. "She's so beautiful."

Sitting down so Harry could see her, Harry touched the tiny face. "She looks like you Draco."

Draco nodded. "But I think she is going to have your eyes like Lily."

"Perhaps she'll be a daddy's girl. I've already lost Lily over to you." Harry joked.

Madam Pomfrey took the baby from them for a few minutes to get her properly cleaned up and the family all started coming in. They had been alerted sooner then Draco had been and started to come through the floo. When the baby was handed to Harry everyone was totally in awe over the precious little girl.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Have you chosen a name for your daughter yet?"

Draco nodded. "Yes we have. Her name is going to be..."

_Authors note" haven't done a cliffie for a while so I thought I'd do one now. Review, give me a guess, and I might tell you. Consider it an Easter gift._


	18. And the winning name is?

Draco nodded. "Yes we have. Her name is going to be Leandra Tannis Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled. "A beautiful name for an equally beautiful little girl."

Lucius smiled as he was handed his new granddaughter. "I would have thought you would have chosen a family name."

Draco smiled. "We considered a few but we decided to be a bit more unique. We chose to symbolize our union. Leandra for her Gryffindor lion daddy."

"And Tannis for her Slytherin snake Papa." Harry added.

That got quite a bit of approval. Lucius conceded. "As long as your next child has a family name, I like your choice."

Harry laughed. "I've just given birth to your granddaughter and you're already asking me to shoot out another one?"

Narcissa nudged her husband. "Give them a time to adjust to this little one Lucius. I'm sure with time they'll add a few more."

Draco smiled. "I was thinking about maybe five or six."

Harry looked at his husband. "If you want that many children you better be prepared to have a few. I promise you I'm not giving birth to four more."

Draco bent down and kissed his husband. "Sounds like an idea. How about though we concentrate on the two we have."

Harry looked around at all of their company. "Speaking of our daughters, where is our princess?"

As if to answer the door opened and the last two members of the Weasley family came in with the girl in question. Rodger and Charlie came in, Rodger holding his son Cedric in his arms and Charlie carrying Lily.

Draco stood up and went to get his daughter. "Hey Lily flower, would you like to come meet your new little sister?"

Lily beamed. She had been talking about nothing then being a big sister for months. "She's here?"

Draco carried her over to the bed where Leandra had been placed back in Harry's arms. Draco sat down on the bed next to his husband and Leandra, and sat Lily on his lap so she could see her little sister up close.

Harry smiled at his daughter. "So what do you think of your new little baby sister?"

"She's small." Was all Lily would say.

Harry and Draco laughed. "You know you were that small when you came out as well?"

They did not notice as the others started to leave the room to allow the couple some time alone with their growing family. The four of them needed some time alone to bond.

"I come from your belly too daddy?" Lily asked.

Harry shook his head. She was too young to understand about Ginny. "No sweety, you were a gift from Merlin."

Lily looked a bit confused. "Me not come from you or Papa?"

Draco hugged her. "You came from our hearts and our love little one. You are a part of us."

Lily smiled and snuggled in against Harry who put one arm around her as he held Leandra in the other. Draco watched as his husband and two daughters fell asleep, and smiled. How had he ever become so lucky to be given such a perfect family.

0000000000000

Harry and Leandra were released from the hospital wing the day after the next. The school was a buzz with the news of the new little baby. Professor Potter-Malfoy, the name Harry only used in teaching to distinguish himself from his husband, was a favourite teacher of all of the houses. There was already bets on what house the little girl would be a member of when she was old enough for school.

Harry took the first few weeks off to be with his new daughter and Lily but Draco had returned to teaching. He came home one afternoon to find his husband napping on the couch.

Lily was sitting on the floor doing some coloring. "Hey princess, how long has daddy been asleep?"

Lily smiled. "Daddy fall asleep after lunch. Lea sleep so daddy fell sleep."

Draco laughed. Harry had refused to accept help from either grandmother for he wanted to bond with his daughter. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over his husband and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey Lily what do you think, should we go and see Professor Sprout in the greenhouses and get some flowers for daddy?" Draco suggested.

Lily beamed. "Just me and Papa?"

Draco nodded. "Leandra is still asleep and Daddy will hear her if she cries. Just me and you."

Lifting her arms Lily was happy to be just going with Papa. Draco knew that Lily had noticed she did not get much alone time with either Daddy or Papa since her new sister had come. Her Aunts and Uncles had come to visit and tried to fill the void but he knew Lily was in need of some one on one time.

He quickly left a note for Harry and then took Lily out of the apartments. "You know Papa has missed going on walks with just the two of us."

Lily looked up at him. "Really?"

He kissed her forehead. "Yes, really. You know just because we have another little baby does not change anything. You're still my little Princess and nothing will ever change that. I love you with all my heart little flower."

"Me love Papa to." Lily said and returned the kiss.

Draco made sure to take his time going to the greenhouses with Lily so they could spend time playing. It was a warm mid spring day and he laughed as he watched her running after one of the cats who lived at the school.

He finally went and scooped her up off the ground and flew her like a bird to the greenhouse. "We want to surprise daddy with the flowers before he wakes up."

Lily nodded. "Daddy be so happy."

Professor Sprout saw them coming. "Hey Lily, having fun with your Papa today?"

Lily nodded. "Me and Papa play. Daddy and Lea sleep. Papa still love me much as Lea."

Draco laughed at his daughter's innocent declaration. "I thought we could use some Papa and Lily time. We were hoping you'd have some flowers we could bring her daddy."

Professor Sprout smiled. "I think I have some flowers that the new father would like."

She came back with a bouquet of beautiful roses of different shades of pink and red, fire roses who let off heat and had little sparks dancing along their edges. Draco thanked her for he knew Harry would love them.

"Should we go back, Daddy might wake up soon." He asked Lily.

Lily nodded. "Papa and me do this again though."

He kissed her curls again. "Papa and you will do this more often I promise."

Harry was just starting to wake when they returned and his face lit up at the sight of the flowers but he was even happier to see that his husband and older daughter had got some quality time in. He had been feeling a bit guilty about not spending as much time with her.

That night he had Draco look over Lea and he tucked Lily into bed. "Would you like daddy to read you a book?"

Lily smiled. "Really?"

Harry smiled and picked a book from the shelf and sat next to her. "Really. You know I've missed our bed time reading."

Lily snuggled into her father's arms and listened to him read the book. She was asleep before he had finished reading the book but he finished reading it and then sat with her in his arms. Draco watched with a smile from the door. He knew how much his husband had needed that right now.

0000000000000000

That night as Harry and Draco lay in bed as both of their daughters were sleeping Draco turned to his husband.

"You know Lily was worried that we loved her less because of her new sister?" Draco said.

Harry nodded. "We need to spend some more time with her. She needs to understand that she is still as important to us as ever."

Draco kissed his husband. "I promised I would start taking her for walks and play with her more often."

"I think maybe I am going to take your mum and Molly up on their offers of help. I want to spend time with both girls, and right now I'm so tired." Harry admitted.

"You're an amazing father, Harry."

"How come I don't feel like one right now? My daughter doubted that I would want to read to her tonight."

"Lily knows you love her. Take mum and Molly up on their offers, you need to ease back into work anyways, and spend some time with Lily." Draco suggested.

The two of them lay together talking for an hour. They had not done that since the baby was born. They slept when ever they got the chance. Harry had missed the intimacy between the two of them and though they had no energy to do anything more then talk.

"You know dad is really going to have to wait for another grandchild. The way I feel right now I don't see me getting you pregnant again any time soon."

Harry smiled. "I thought you were going to carry the next one?"

Draco smirked.. "I think we'll have to toss the coin on that one."

For the first time since she was born Leandra slept for most of the night and allowed both of her fathers a chance to get a good night sleep. In the morning Harry called upon the two grandmas for some aid. He was definitely not wanting to have any more kids right now but getting back to class, as well as time for Lily and a bit of practice time with Draco for when they were ready to try for a third child, was definitely a plus.

_Authors note: Though Siria Eileen was a close tie with Leandra I decided to go for Leandra in the end. I decided that while Draco realized on their second wedding that he had Harry's heart and not Severus, he might still not be ready to name his daughter for his godfather. I do see a Siria Eileen Malfoy in the future though. Thanks for your help deciding._


	19. Epilogue

Eight years had passed since the birth of Leandra. The family had moved back to London five years ago as Harry and Draco had decided to give their children a more normal life then growing up in the school. Their choice was made easier by job offers. Harry now headed the Auror training school and Draco ran the potions research lab at St. Mungo's.

This day was a special day for them. Lily was starting Hogwarts in less then a week and they had come to buy her supplies. Lily had a few IOU's from her birthday which she was excited to use.

"Daddy can we go to Quality quiditch first?" Lily said bouncing around.

Harry who had his arms full of two year old Siria smiled. "Lils I know you're excited to get a broom but we need to get your books and supplies first."

Lily groaned. "Books are boring."

Leandra shook her head. "No they're not. I want to go to the book shop; I want to see if the newest Muggle Mischief book has come out yet."

Harry smiled. Leandra was definitely their little book worm. Her room definitely looked like a library. It was not hard to guess that Aunt Hermione was her favourite relative. Lily on the other hand was as quiditch obsessed as her dad.

"I need the top broom. I'm going to be like daddy and make the quiditch team first year." Lily said proudly.

Harry smiled. "You're an amazing player but remember Lily that not many people make the team first year, even if there is an opening on it."

Lily just smiled bigger. "Daddy I have been flying your broom since I was five. I'll make it, you'll see."

Draco who had come through the floo finally with the twins in tow smiled as he listened to their byplay. Lily was definitely as stubborn as her father when it came to certain topics. If there was something she loved more then quiditch though it was potions, that she had taken after Papa with.

"Lily I'm sure you will the way you fly. Now how about we hit the apothecary first." Draco suggested.

Lily smiled at that suggestion as a good compromise. "Ooh, yeah, we need to get some more beetles eyes for that potion we were working on."

Draco had bought Lily her first kids potions kit for Christmas when she was two and she had been helping him in the lab ever since. Draco loved all of their kids dearly but Lily was his secret favourite and she was definitely a Papa's girl.

Harry sighed. "You're going to turn her into a little potions master aren't you?"

Draco smiled. "Yes and you love it. You happen to be married to the top potions master in England remember,"

Cygnus looked appalled at his fathers kissing. "Daddy and Papa stop kissing, it's so embarrassing. "

Harry laughed at his only son.Cygnus. He and his twin sister Cassie were two peas in a pod. They were five years old and were the next Fred and George where their father was concerned. They loved to tell jokes and play pranks on their parents and siblings.

Harry looked at Siria . "You little angel are not going to turn into your Uncles Fred and George are you?"

The little girl shook her head. "Luny". She was a little Luna in training. She loved animals, and bugs and flowers.

Draco was looking a bit green around the gills. "How did you ever manage to floo when you were pregnant and not lose your lunch?"

Harry laughed. "You get used to it."

Draco smacked his husband."What kind of sympathy is that for your husband?"

"I'd have more if I hadn't learned you jinxed our coin to make sure I carried the last three." Harry reminded him.

When they had decided for one last child the coin they had used had once again shown Harry. He had performed a spell, since it had shown his name for both the twins and Siria, and found his husband had enchanted it to land on Harry. Harry had told his husband in no uncertain terms if he wanted another baby, he would carry it. Draco had been the one with the brilliant idea to have six children in the first place.

Harry reached out and touched Draco's large bump as he was six months along. "Little Draya Asterope is quite the kicker isn't she?"

Draco nodded. "She doesn't seem to want to give me any rest."

Harry turned to collect the kids and lead them to the alley and pointed at the twins. "Hey be glad you're only carrying one. These two seemed to want to dance."

As they headed out into the alley to start their shopping trip they didn't notice a lone figure that was sitting at a table in the corner and had been watching and listening to the entire byplay. Nor did they notice the shadow that seemed to follow them through the shops.

0000000000

Harry had left Draco and the kids with Lily getting her wand and had headed over to the book shop to pick up the text books Lily would need when he noticed the person who had been following them.

"Ginny" he said coolly.

She turned to look at him. "Harry"

"I heard you had been released from prison a year early on parole." Harry said coolly.

Ginny nodded. "Thought I had shown good behaviour."

"Stay away from my family or I'll make sure you end up back in prison." Harry said and turned to leave.

Ginny stopped him. "I'll not speak to her but I just wanted to see Lily. She's starting Hogwarts this year?"

Harry smiled at the thought of his eldest starting school. "Her name of course has been down since she was born."

"Your family has sure grown. I see Draco is pregnant."

Harry nodded. "Our fifth daughter, due just before Christmas."

"Does she know?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Lily has known since she was eight about you. It matters not to her. She knows that her parents are me and Draco. Nothing will change that."

Ginny nodded. "As it should be."

Harry walked away from her and left her to the solace of the stoop. Ginny had been working as a maid for the Leaky Cauldron since her release, the only work she could find. She had a small one room space to herself in the attic of the building. She saw her family pass through from time to time but the Weasleys had long ago disowned her and she watched from a far. Harry was the first one she had spoken to.

0000000000

They arrived home later that evening with all of the school supplies for Lily. She had the best new broom on the market, the Nimbus 5000. She had also chosen an eagle owl that she had named Perseid. Draco revelled in the fact that Lily was more excited by her cauldron and potion ingredients then anything else.

Draco came and sat by him when the kids were asleep. "Something is bothering you."

Harry nodded. "I saw Ginny today. She was following us."

Draco sighed. "I thought one of the rules of her parole was that she was not allowed near Lily."

"She said she just wanted to see Lily. I told her I'd have her arrested if she came near her again. She seems so harmless and defeated now." Harry admitted.

Draco laid his head on his husband's lap. "Don't let her get to you."

Harry placed a hand on Draco's belly. "I won't. I have you, our five beautiful children and this new little one on the way. Life is perfect."

Lily would be going off to school in a few days but would be home for the Christmas holidays and the birth of her newest little sister. Their family was complete. Harry had grown up not knowing what a family was, living with relatives who had hated him. He finally not only knew what a family was but he had an amazing one, and one he would never give up for the world.

**Authors note: I have a few ideas for sequels, prequels to come after this. I've already started. A few things.**

**New children: 1. Cygnus Lucius- family name request of Lucius, Cygnus taken from the Black family tree and Lucius for the proud grandpa**

**2. Cassiopia Narcissa- taken by the Black tradition of constellation names, and then for the proud grandma**

**3. Siria Eileen- in honour of the two late godfathers of Draco and Harry**

**4. Draya Asterope: Draya for Draco. Draco constellation is thought to be Ladon the dragon who guarded the garden of the Hesperides in the Hercules legends, Asterope is one of the names often given to the Hesperides**


End file.
